Love and Loss
by lizzieloo
Summary: Haley and Lucas have been best friends forever, but what happens when Nathan is added into the situation? Who will be there for Haley when she needs it the most? LaleyNaley.
1. Chapter 1

Knocking on the doorframe to alert her of his presence, Lucas stepped into the Tutor Center to pick up his best friend.

"You almost ready to go Hales?"

Bent over her work, scribbling furiously to finish her assignment, she smiled when she heard the knocking, knowing it was Lucas. He always came by after basketball practice to pick her up so they could walk home together. It had become a sort of tradition for the past year.

"Almost done…..just one second….aaand done!" Shoving her books and spiral into her bag and putting it over her shoulder, she greeted her best friend with a grin and walked out the door he was holding open for her. Lucas was always so considerate.

"How'd tutoring go today?" Lucas asked as they walked down the hall.

"It was great! This one girl finally understood a concept I've been trying to teach her for weeks. And how was basketball?"

"All right I suppose."

"Nathan still being a jerk to you?"

"Yeah, but it's nothing I can't handle."

"I'm sorry it's not so good for you Lucas. I hate that something you love is being ruined for you."

"Thanks Hales, but it's not that bad. I still love the game, I just hate practice."

Ever since Lucas joined the basketball team at Tree Hill High, he had been bullied and tormented by Nathan, his half-brother, and Nathan's friends.

"Nathan sure does seem to take after his father. I'm glad you don't though." Haley spotted the dark-haired teenager talking with his best friend Tim outside the school. When he saw Lucas, he said something to Tim, causing them both to look in their direction. After another comment was made, they both broke into laughter, smirking in Lucas's direction.

Haley glared at them, then glanced up at Lucas to see his reaction. The scowl he now wore told it all.

"I swear Hales, I try to not let it get to me, I really do. But it just….every time….and, I just can't stand it."

Seeing how torn up her best friend was broke Haley's heart. Looping her arm through his, she sent one last glare behind her towards Nathan.

"Let's not waste anymore time on that jerk. He's not going to ruin our day. You up for a little mini-golf? Or afraid you're gonna get beat by a girl….again?"

The scowl disappeared instantly, replaced by a genuine smile.

"You're on Hales."

Haley could always bring back his smile.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey, who's that girl that's always hanging around Lucas?"

Momentarily confused by the abrupt change of topic, Tim finally realized who Nathan was staring at and turned around just in time to see the enemy and a brunette walk by.

"Oh her, that's Haley."

Despite being a little on the dumb side, Tim always seemed to know who everyone was.

"So, like I said…." Realizing that Nathan was not paying attention anymore, Tim trailed off. "Dude, Nathan?"

"So is she like his girlfriend or something?" The girl wasn't bad looking at all, and he was becoming amused at the glares she kept throwing his way as she and Lucas kept walking.

"Nah, I think they're just friends. Why you askin' man? Are you seriously interested in her?"

Finally looking back at Tim, he laughed, causing Tim to join in.

"Of course not Tim. Who do you think I am? I'm just thinking about what it would do to Lucas if I started messing with her."

"Sweet man. Good idea. Get to the girl first, and maybe get a lil' action too. Sounds like a good plan."

Looking back at her retreating figure, Nathan just smirked. 'Oh, this was going to be too much fun.'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I love this part!" Haley paused to listen to the scene before she burst into giggles and laughter. After Haley beat him at mini-golf for the fourth time this week, they went to Lucas's house to watch a movie. And of course, Haley picked Bridget Jones….again.

Although it was a pretty funny movie, Lucas found himself completely ignoring it. Instead, his attention was drawn to his best friend. He found himself aware of her every little movement, and was thankful Haley was too engrossed in the movie to notice his added attention.

He loved the way she smiled when she knew a good part was coming up. And how she snuggled herself deep among the pillows on the couch. How she'd already had two bags of popcorn, and kept eyeing the kitchen to decide whether she wanted another one. And especially her laugh. God, did he love her laugh.

Lucas realized a few months ago that Haley might have become something more to him than just his best friend. And it had him scared shitless. At first he was confused by the way he started to notice things about her. Little things at first – how she looked especially pretty one day when she left her hair down, how her smile was contagious, how she was always completely herself. But this slowly developed into how she always smelled so good, how her beautiful eyes lit up when she was talking about things she loved and was passionate about, until he even started to get this warm, tingling feeling deep within him whenever she was around.

He had been in denial about this change of events for a while, but a few months ago he came to terms with what he had discovered: He was in love with his best friend.

And he didn't know what the heck he was going to do about it.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Haley smiled dreamily as she doodled on her spiral in the Tutor Center, waiting for a student to come ask for help. Sighing, she turned to look out the window. Yesterday with Lucas had been so much fun. It shouldn't have been any different – they always spent that much time together – but something had changed.

After the movie, Karen came home from work and had asked Haley to stay for dinner. The three of them – plus Keith, who came by after work – had laughed and had a great time together around the dinner table. At one point, Haley found herself wishing it could always be this way. She already saw Karen as more of a mother anyways, and Haley's thoughts kept wandering towards wishing she could have Karen as a mother-in-law. And that would mean…

Marrying Lucas.

Picking up her pen once more, Haley began drawing little hearts. She was in love with her best friend. She had realized it at least a year ago, on the night when Lucas held her close as she sobbed her eyes out. She had just turned 16 and had been asked out by this guy she had had a crush on forever. On the third date, when he found out she wouldn't sleep with him, he dumped her. And she had really liked the guy. Lucas found her crying on the floor of the café that night, had held her close, and had called her perfect. He had said that if that guy couldn't see how great she was, then he didn't deserve her.

Haley had always remembered those words, and when she looked up at Lucas through her tears that night, she realized who the right guy for her was.

It had hurt Haley when Lucas went out with other girls, though she of course never showed it. She always pretended to be happy for him when he told her about this girl or that one. But it had felt like her heart was breaking every time. He didn't love her the way she loved him. And there wasn't much she could do about it.

Checking her watch, she figured that no one else was going to show up today, but as she was packing up her things, she heard someone walk into the room.

"Are you Haley James?" A masculine voice questioned.

Setting her books back on the table, she turned to greet the person, but stopped mid-sentence.

"Yes, I am. What can I help you…"

Nathan Scott was standing in the Tutor Center.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: A big thanks to those of you who actually reviewed - it's nice to know that someone likes this story so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

Disclaimer: I forgot this last time, but I do not own One Tree Hill or any OTH characters.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"No, I'm sorry, but I can't help you," Haley insisted for the fourth time. "I won't do that to Lucas or myself. I'll find you someone else."

"It's you or no one. You're the best Haley, and I really need the best in English." Nathan tried for a truly sincere facial expression, something he hadn't had a lot of practice with, and it was apparently working, because Haley was starting to look a bit torn.

"I just….no, I won't help you. I can't bring myself to do it."

"Why not, Haley. You're a tutor; you're suppose to help anyone who asks for it."

"Why? Do you really even have to ask? Lucas is my best friend, and you're a real jerk to him. You're trying to ruin basketball for him – which is what he loves more than anything else. I won't help you because of that."

Realizing he wasn't getting anywhere, Nathan decided to move on to Plan B. Making deals.

"Ok, so I have been a jerk to Lucas. But can you really blame me?" At her exasperated look, he continued. "Look, it's a really screwy situation. We all know that. And I'm willing to make some changes if you agree to help me."

"What kind of changes?" Haley asked suspiciously.

"I'll back off on Lucas, if you agree to tutor me."

Surprised filled her eyes, as Haley seemed to weigh her options.

"So if I help you, you and your buddies will leave Lucas alone."

"Yeah. I know you'll be helping me against your better judgment, so I'll help you out too."

After a few minutes of consideration and going back and forth, Haley agreed.

"OK, so I tutor you, and you leave Lucas alone – on and off the basketball court. That's the deal. Oh, and Lucas does not find out about this."

Smiling, Nathan nodded. "Why would I want him to know about this either?"

"Alright. We'll start tomorrow morning at the pier. 7 o'clock. But the minute you start messing with Lucas again, the deal's off. Got it?"

"Yeah. And by 7, you can't possibly mean a.m., right?" At her glare he just smiled. "Ok, ok, a.m. it is. I'll bring breakfast."

And with that he turned around and left the center as quickly as he had come.

Sinking into a chair, Haley sighed. 'What am I getting myself into?'

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"So, I don't get it," Tim pushed the pause button on his controller and turned towards Nathan. The two of them were playing Playstation in Nathan's room, and Nathan had just told Tim about Haley tutoring him.

Exasperated beyond belief, Nathan sighed. "I guess I have to spell out everything for you. Since we're not getting anywhere with bullying Lucas, I'm trying a different approach. Getting to his best friend."

"But why can't we pick on Lucas anymore?" Tim whined.

"Because that's part of the deal with Haley. We have to leave him alone, for now, while I try getting to her. Trust me, it'll only take a few weeks. I'll just poor on the charm, she'll fall in love with me, then I'll break her heart. It'll hurt Lucas more than anything. And if I get to nail her in the process, well, that's only a perk for me, and would crush Lucas even more. Get it now?"

"Yeah, I guess. But I still hate having to be nice to Lucas."

"We don't have to be nice, just not go to extremes. We can still make him feel unwelcome, but I don't think he's going anywhere, no matter what we throw at him. That's why I'm taking a new approach. A more…..benefiting one."

They shared a grin. As Nathan grabbed a handful of chips from the bowl beside him, Tim unpaused the game and started playing again while Nathan was still distracted.

"Tim!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What's wrong Haley?" Lucas asked as he walked up to the counter at his mom's café and sat down. She stopped wiping down the counter, looked up at him, and as she opened her mouth to protest, he cut her off. "And don't even say nothing. I know something's up – I know you too well."

Clamping her mouth shut, she sent him a playful glare, then resumed wiping the counter. He placed his hand over hers to stop the motion and to get her full attention, and it certainly worked. As soon as he touched her, a spark flew through both of them, and their eyes shot up and met, neither one of them moving.

They stayed there, looking at each other, until Karen's appearance from the back room jolted them out of their trance and sent them moving. Haley continued wiping the counter as Lucas played with a saltshaker on the counter, both feeling guilty for some reason. Karen looked from one to the other, wondering what had just happened, but seeing as they were both going to ignore it, shrugged her shoulders, said hi to her son, and resumed putting away the clean dishes.

After a moment, Lucas resumed their previous topic. "Hales?" Staring at her until she set down the cloth and met his gaze, she sighed. "Really Luke, nothing's wrong." He raised his eyebrows. "Really, nothing's going on. I'm just feeling a bit stressed with school and tutoring and everything." His eyebrows went even higher. "I promise I would tell you if something were really wrong. You know I would."

Realizing that she wasn't going to tell him, he sighed. "Alright Hales, I'm just worried about you. You seemed really distant when we walked home today, so I know something's on your mind. But whatever it is, know that you can come to me for anything, k?" She smiled at him and nodded. "So we still on for tonight?"

"Yup," checking her watch, she continued. "I get off in an hour, so I'll come by your place and we can go to the 8 o'clock movie."

"All right, then I guess I'll see you in an hour." He waved goodbye to his mom and Haley, then walked out the door, the bell ringing as he left.

Releasing the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, Haley leaned against the counter, holding her head in her hands. She hated going behind Lucas' back like this. But it was for the best, she told herself. This tutoring thing was going to affect her more than she knew.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You're late," she stated, not even looking up from her notes.

Checking his phone, he guffawed. "Only by 10 minutes. And I brought breakfast."

Finally looking up, Haley noticed the cup of coffee Nathan was trying to hand to her. Taking it, she muttered a thanks, then wondered what he was pulling out from his backpack. "And, doughnuts," he smiled at her, shaking the brown paper bag. "I didn't know what kind you liked, so I got a variety."

"Hmm, very healthy Mr. Scott," she tried to sound distant and uncaring, but the temptation of a good doughnut was too much for her. She reached for the bag, but he pulled it back, out of her reach.

"Well, if you don't want any then, more for me," he teased, as he pulled a chocolate covered doughnut from the bag. "Mmmmm." He waved it in front of her face.

"Very funny Nathan, but can we just start and get this over with?"

"Okay, okay, chill out, I was only joking." He set the bag and his doughnut down, as he reached into his backpack to get out his notebook. While he was occupied, Haley swiped the entire bag of doughnuts, peering into it to pick one out.

"Hey! Cheater!" Nathan laughed at the eager look on Haley's face as she sorted through the bag of delights.

"It's not my fault you had to bring my weakness for breakfast." Finally choosing one with vanilla icing and sprinkles, she set the bag back on the table, then took a bite, closing her eyes as if in pure bliss. All Nathan could do was watch her.

When she finally opened her eyes and saw him staring at her, she averted her eyes and blushed. Setting down her doughnut, she cleared her throat, "I thought we'd start with your last English essay and go over it. You did bring it, right?" She shyly met his gaze, questioning him with her eyes.

"Yeah, it's right here." Pulling it out from his spiral, Nathan tried to concentrate on what she was saying as she looked over his paper, but found that his thoughts were drifting off and picturing her blissful expression in his mind. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he tried to follow what she was saying, but found that he could only focus on her mouth, and wondering how soft her lips were.

This was going to be a looooong day.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hales! Hales!" Haley paused in the hall as she heard her best friend's voice yelling for her. Turning, she saw him jogging towards her. Plastering a smile on for his benefit, she waited for him to catch up with her.

"Hey, where were you this morning? I stopped by your house but your mom said you had already left for school," Lucas questioned as caught up with her and they continued walking.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Haley apologized. "I promised a student I would meet them early for tutoring. I guess I forgot to tell you. I'm sorry," she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, then looked up to read Lucas' face.

"Nah, don't be. It's no big deal. It's not like I went out of my way or anything. Plus you were just helping out mankind as usual," he always teased her about trying to save the world, one not-so-smart-student at a time.

She matched his grin with one of her own, then punched him jokingly on his arm as they reached their side-by-side lockers.

"Owww!" Lucas clutched his arm, his eyes clamped shut as if in real pain.

"Ohmygosh, I am soooo sorry Luke!" Haley's eyes were wide with fright, afraid she had really hurt her best friend.

He held his grimace for one more moment, then opened his eyes and stood up straight.

"Gotcha." He smiled wide. "Again."

"Dang it Luke! You always do that to me!"

"And you always fall for it. As if you could ever really hurt me."

_Whack._

"Oh man Hales, have you been practicing?" He clutched his now actually really sore arm, nursing the spot where she had actually really punched him.

"Yup, just for you," she smiled sweetly at him as she pulled books from her locker.

They looked over, met each others gaze, then broke out into laughter.

Haley loved laughing with Luke. But she still couldn't completely shake the guilt she felt for secretly tutoring Nathan.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I hope you liked this chapter - let me know what ya think! Have a great day!

Western


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I just wanted to say thank you to akluv00, Kandykanemel, JmQt831, Nataliegirl1214, lola and hazbo for taking the time to review – it means a lot to me. And to answer lola's question, my name's western because when I started my account I rode horses a lot, and since I'm from Texas too it just kinda seemed tosuit me at the time. Plus all of the possible ways to use cowgirl were already taken. : ) And to hazbo – it's a pretty safe bet that there's going to be quite a bit of laley in this story. I love them together too!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill characters.

**Chapter 3:**

Haley stood in front of the door, glaring at the red brick house like it was the enemy. And in a way, it was. Reaching up, she made herself push the doorbell, and began fidgeting while she waited for someone to answer.

'This is so not a good idea,' she thought to herself. But it was too late to do anything about it now.

Nathan had begged her this morning at tutoring to help him study for the history test he had tomorrow. At first, she had firmly said no. So far they had kept this whole tutoring thing strictly business, but coming to his house, and at night, seemed to make it too personal for her liking. But he had begged and pleaded with her until she agreed, pointing out that it would help her too, since she had to take the test next week. He even threw in his best attempt at a puppy-dog-face, and saying how his future depended on passing this test.

Of course she couldn't say no.

So here she was, walking into the devil's lair.

'Ok, I think I've waited long enough. I'll just tell him I came by and no one answered the door. Problem solved.'

But as she turned to step off the front porch, she heard the door swing open and an arrogant voice.

"Going somewhere?"

Wincing, she took a deep breath, then turned around.

And almost found herself drooling.

Nathan stood at the doorway wearing only a pair of athletic shorts. His hair was wet, and even his body glistened with water drops, it being evident that he had just stepped out of the shower. She tried to pry her eyes off his body, but she enjoyed admiring his abs and sculpted muscles entirely too much.

"See something you like?" He asked, his signature smirk in place.

Haley jumped slightly, but was finally able to stop ogling him long enough to look at his face. Seeing his expression made her realize exactly what she had been doing. And that she had been caught doing it. Embarrassed, she looked anywhere but at him, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, still not able to form a complete sentence.

Nathan stepped forward and gently lifted her chin so that she was looking at him. His smirk was gone, and his expression had turned completely sincere.

"You can look all you want Hales." He softly said, using the endearment he had heard Lucas call her before. "As long as I can look at you back." All Haley could do was stare right back into those blue eyes of his.

Nathan started to close the distance between them even more, but before he could pull her closer to him, she slid out of his arms and backed away a foot.

"No," she finally let out shakily. "I'm only tutoring you, that's it. If you can't do that then this whole thing is over; I'll find you someone else."

While waiting for his answer, Haley took the moment to compose herself. What was wrong with her? She had almost lost her control with Nathan. Nathan, of all people!

"OK Hales, if that's what you want," Nathan sighed. He'd been so close to kissing her, and found himself more disappointed than he thought he'd be at not being able to.

"OK, now let's get this over with," she said. Readjusting the messenger bag on her shoulder, she followed him into the house, and the door shut behind them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Well this is certainly interesting," Brooke muttered to herself from her car. She was planning on dropping by Nathan's to finalize plans for the basketball-cheerleader party that was on Friday when she saw the smart girl from her English class ringing his doorbell. Brooke thought her name was Hannah or Haley or something.

She parked her car across the street, and watched the entire exchange, including the part where Nathan almost kissed the girl before she backed away from him.

"What is dearest Nathan playing at?" Brooke wondered. "This is almost too good."

Smirking, she drove off to tell her best friend Peyton, and Nathan's ex, about this new development.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Leaning her forehead against her locker, Haley took a deep breath, trying to relax herself before starting the day. She was at Nathan's pretty late last night, so they had decided to skip tutoring this morning to get some much needed rest. And yet Haley still felt even more stressed. Last night at Nathan's had been a mistake, because he had proved to her that he wasn't really that bad of a guy.

_Nathan sighed as he looked up from his history book and over at Haley, who was sitting at his desk grading the practice exam she had given him earlier. He continued staring at her, and Haley tried her best to ignore him but was beginning to squirm under his gaze._

_Setting the pen down when she finished, she finally looked over at him and met his stare. She had a very solemn expression._

_"Uh-oh, that bad huh?" Nathan sighed again, ready to give up. They had been studying for several hours, and it apparently had not helped him at all._

_"Well…..I guess if an 84 is passing!" She broke into a wide grin as she exclaimed that last part._

_Nathan's face lit up. "An 84! Really!" He jumped up in his excitement. "Yes!"_

_His excitement was infectious, and seeing him so happy made her glow with pride. She jumped up with him, and laughed as he picked her up and twirled her around the room, completely forgetting that he was Nathan Scott, enemy of her best friend._

_"Hales, you are the best!"_

_He stopped twirling her, and slid her down the length of his body, but didn't release her, just kept holding her close to him._

_This snapped Haley back to reality. "Nathan," she breathed out shakily, "We can't be doing this." She tried half-heartedly to pull back from him, but he held on tight._

_"Doing what Hales?" He asked as he looked into her eyes. "We're not doing anything wrong here."_

_"I told you before, this is not going to go past tutoring."_

_"But hasn't it already?" Nathan asked gently._

_They just stared at one another, caught up in a moment, until Haley broke the spell and looked away from him._

_"Please Hales," he spoke as he gently guided her chin back to face him. "I know we said this would just be tutoring, but you've become special to me. I think I'm falling for you."_

_"No, no, this isn't happening," Haley breathed out, starting to panic. "This can't be happening." She finally found the strength in herself to push him away, and he let go this time, knowing that she meant it._

_"Look Hales, we can't help who we like, it just happens. I know it's a really screwy situation, but I can't help it anymore than you can. I know you feel something too, so stop trying to deny it." He stepped towards her again, reaching out for her, but she only took a step back. He shoved the hand he had been reaching out with through his hair instead, in a frustrated gesture._

_"Even if I were to feel something for you, it could never work. I mean, there's Luke, and your friends….we're from two completely different worlds." She finally found the courage to look at him again, and was surprised to see determination in his eyes._

_"How do you know it won't work if you won't even give us a chance? Look Hales, even though you're ready to give up before we even give it a shot, know that I won't. I think we really have something between us, and I'm not giving up on that. And hopefully one day I can prove it to you too."_

_Haley looked torn. She opened her mouth to say something, then shut it. Finally she whispered, "I think I should go." She moved over to the desk, shoving her things into her bag. Then she turned and tried to walk past him to the door, not even looking at him once._

_Nathan gently grabbed her arm as she passed._

_"Let me at least say this. Thank you Hales, for not giving up on me. I know that you tutored me against your better judgment, and risked a lot to do it, and I really appreciate it. You've helped me so much."_

_She smiled shyly at him, nodded her head as a reply, then continued out the door, but paused when she heard him continue._

_"And like you didn't give up on me, I'm not giving up on us."_

Haley felt like bashing her head against her locker. 'What did I get myself into?'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey Hales, you coming to the game tonight?" Lucas asked his best friend at lunch later that same day. It was Friday, game day, and it was the Ravens first game this season, and the first one ever for Lucas.

"You know I wouldn't miss it buddy. But you have to promise me that you're going to win it for me, of course."

"Every shot will be for you, you know that." He grinned at her.

Smiling back, she playfully batted her eyelashes, "Yeah, I guess I do."

They both laughed, trying to shake the feeling that everything was going to change tonight.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As Nathan ate lunch with Tim and the other basketball guys, he kept looking over to where Lucas and Haley were sitting. He couldn't understand why he felt jealous whenever he saw them together. It seemed as though the rules and goals for his own game were starting to blur and become unclear to him. He couldn't even tell the difference between what he said to try to seduce Haley and what he said because he really felt it. Especially last night. He didn't even know what he had said to charm her and what he had really meant. Was he actually falling for Haley?

He started to seethe as he saw Lucas casually drape his arm across Haley's shoulder and pull her close. I guess that answers it.

Standing up abruptly, he remained focused on those two while his teammates stared at him in shock and confusion. They followed his gaze, and figured that he must be angry with Lucas and the game tonight and everything.

"Nate." Tim said. "Nate!" Nathan finally looked down at Tim and the other guys. He looked really confused as to why he was standing up at the table. "Dude, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's cool," Nathan grabbed his backpack. "See you guys later," he stormed off towards where Lucas was sitting. Not wanting to miss this, the basketball team all turned in their seats to face Lucas, waiting to see what their captain was up to.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Haley started to panic when she saw Nathan making his way over to them, an angry look on his face.

"Uh-oh."

This caused Lucas to look up. "Aw, hell."

Haley squeezed his hand under the table, not only to reassure Luke but also herself. She just knew this was not going to go well.

As Nathan came over to the table, he looked at Haley briefly, trying to ignore the pleading look in her eyes, before boring his gaze into Lucas. He couldn't let this go now, not when everyone was watching him, waiting to see what he was going to do.

"Well, if it isn't the bastard son," Nathan slid into jerk mode in an instant.

"Takes one to know one," Lucas let out, trying to hold back his anger. The last thing he wanted was to fight on game day and take a chance of not being allowed to play. He needed to prove his spot on the team.

"You'd better not slow us down tonight. Or get in my way. I'm the star on this team and you're nothing, so let's keep it that way."

"Scared that I'm a threat?" Lucas stood up to match Nathan's glare across the table.

Haley took this as her cue to intervene. She'd been throwing Nathan warning looks, but he had been ignoring her the entire time. "Guys, let's just calm down," she stood up and they both turned to her. "If you guys fight, you can't play tonight, and that would let the team down, so just make peace and move on, k?"

Lucas let out his breath and nodded his agreement. He then noticed Nathan blatantly looking at Haley, his Haley, up and down, checking her out.

"As long as you promise to be there tonight, cheering me on," Nathan lowered his tone into his sexier voice and leaned towards Haley.

Lucas shoved him away. "Back off Nathan. Leave Haley alone!" He stepped in front on Haley, blocking her from Nathan's view. Haley had a look of complete shock on her face, not believing that this was the same Nathan from last night.

Nathan felt ashamed at the look Haley was giving him, but knowing he still held an audience, he remained a jerk.

"Whatever. Just remember, you'd better not screw up tonight." Then he whirled around and stormed out of the cafeteria.

Lucas was still seething, especially after the way Nathan was looking at Haley. He turned to her, "You Ok, Hales?" She was still staring at where Nathan had left the room, until Lucas repeated his question.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she gave a weak smile, which he returned. Now they were really worried about what tonight might bring.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review

Until next time,

Western


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own One Tree Hill or OTH characters. Sad, I know.

AN: Thanks sooo much to those who reviewed! It really does get you inspired to write more. I hate sounding so pushy with reviews, but that's the only way authors get any feedback on their stories. And without further ado, on to…….

**Chapter 4**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Haley!"

Haley whirled around in the Tutor Center. "I told you that we shouldn't meet in here Nathan. Someone might see us."

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry, but I just wanted to tell you-"

But she cut him off angrily. "And I don't really want to talk to you right now. Not after that jerk you were at lunch. Who do you think you are?" She sighed, then continued in a softer tone, not giving him time to respond. "I just don't get you Nathan. You're like two different people, and if you're going to continue being mean to Luke, then I can't help you anymore."

Nathan's excitement was instantly gone, as he knew she was completely right. "I know, Haley, and I hate it when I do that. I just don't know what to do…I mean, it's like I can't control the things I say when I'm in front of the other guys," he said as he slumped into a chair.

"Yeah, well I'm sorry, but if you can't be nice to Lucas, and to me, when you're around people, then I just don't see how this is going to work. How any of it is," she looked at him meaningfully, and he instantly understood what she was saying. She was talking about the two of them being together.

Nathan couldn't help but be a little hopeful at this – this meant that she had actually thought about them together.

"I'm trying to change Hales, but I just don't know how. I'm not use to being nice, I wasn't raised that way."

He looked so lost that Haley couldn't help but reach out to him, and she placed her hand on top of his. They both looked at their joint hands for a moment, before Haley pulled away.

"You just need to try harder. You can't be yourself if you're always trying to impress others. And I know that Nathan Scott I saw today is not who you really are."

"I will try, I promise. And I'm really sorry about what I said to you and Lucas earlier. I didn't mean it."

"Apology accepted, but I do think you owe Lucas one to." He nodded his head in agreement, and she continued.

"Now what did you come bursting in here so excited about?"

"Oh yeah!" Nathan's eyes lit up. "I wanted to show you this," he pulled a paper out of his bag and held it up for her to see.

"An 86! You got an 86 on you're history test! Oh my gosh, Nathan, that's greet!"

They both jumped up and hugged, as if it were the most natural thing to do, and both realized that they enjoyed being in each others arms way too much.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bzzzzzzz.

The ball soared into the net as the final buzzer sounded off, the crowd erupting into cheers. Nathan waited in center court for his teammates to congratulate him on the game. But what, they were running to Lucas? Lucas had made the shot! The winning shot! What the hell? Nathan watched in shock as the team lifted Lucas onto their shoulders in victory.

Lucas had made the winning shot, not him.

It was really happening, Lucas was taking his spot on the team.

He even watched as Haley ran to Lucas to give him a hug, and he swung her around the same way Nathan had the other night.

Nathan shook his head, still in denial, and walked over to the rest of his team. He was the captain after all, he should be over there.

Coming to terms with the fact that Lucas was one hell-of-a player, and had really proved his worth tonight, he sucked up his pride and went over to him, reminding himself that this was for Haley.

Lucas's surprise really showed as Nathan stuck his hand out to congratulate him. They shook hands, and Nathan couldn't help but grin at the smile on Haley's face as he did so.

"Well, you really didn't suck out there tonight like I thought you would."

"Uh, thanks."

"But don't think this makes us friends. It does make us teammates though." He glanced over at Haley, who gave him a slight nod of encouragement and a huge smile.

"So, man, I'm really sorry for the things I said earlier today. I was way out of line."

Lucas was shocked, he didn't think Nathan had ever apologized for anything in his entire life.

"And to make it up to you, I want to invite you, both of you, to the party at my dads, I mean Dan's, beach house. I mean, since it's a team party, and you are part of the team." Nathan really wanted Haley to be there tonight, so by inviting Lucas, he not only looked like a good captain, but it ensured that Haley would come too.

Even more shocked then before, Lucas just nodded and said thanks. Haley was just as surprised at the invitation, but was proud of Nathan for it.

"Thanks Nathan, we'll probably be there," she replied, stepping forward and giving him a dazzling smile to show how happy she was at this turn of events.

"OK, great. Well, I guess I'll see you guys there then," he waved goodbye and moved over towards Tim and his other friends, who were standing with their mouths on hanging open, shocked to see Nathan and Lucas exchanging words instead of punches.

"Well that was different," Lucas finally said after Nathan had left, still very confused over what had just happened.

"It sure was," Haley smiled at Lucas. "Maybe he's trying to change."

"Don't count on it," Lucas muttered before they turned towards the bleachers to meet up with Karen and Keith.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ready Hales?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," she took a deep breath, and followed Lucas up the stairs to the beach house. Stepping into the unknown was more nerve-racking then she thought it would be. But at least she had Lucas there with her.

They had talked it over and agreed to go to the party, but the minute one of them wanted to leave, they would get out of there.

Lucas held the door open for her and they stepped inside, instantly greeted by loud music and drunk people.

"So this is what they do every weekend. Looks very…meaningful."

Lucas laughed at Haley's comment, and they both ventured further into the house.

"Hey Lucas, glad you're here," they both turned and saw Jake Jagelski, Lucas's only friend from the team, squeezing his way through people to him. "It's nice to know there's someone normal here." Lucas chuckled, then introduced Jake to Haley.

"It's nice to meet you Jake," Haley shook his hand.

"Do you two want a drink or anything?" Jake offered.

They both shook their heads no, then Lucas asked where Jake's drink was.

"Oh I'm not into getting wasted all the time. I'm only here for 'team moral' as Nathan puts it. By the way, I'm glad you two are starting to get along better, or at least he hasn't been messing with you anymore."

"Yeah, it is kind of strange though. It's like one day he just decided to stop tormenting me. But I still don't trust him."

Haley grinned, happy to hear that Nathan had been living up to his promise of leaving Lucas alone.

"Speaking of…." Jake trailed off as he saw Nathan making his way towards them.

"Glad you could make it," Nathan said to Lucas and Haley. "Can I get you guys something to drink?"

Lucas shook his head no again, but was surprised when Haley spoke up.

"I'll actually just take a water if that's all right."

"Yeah, of course. I'll just go get you a bottle from the kitchen."

"Oh, I can go get it Nathan."

"Well, at least let me show you the way." Nodding her head yes, she told Lucas she would be right back and followed Nathan. Lucas just stared after her, watching her weave through the crowd.

"What the hell was that?" Lucas asked, not sure what to think of what just happened between Haley and Nathan. Even Jake looked genuinely surprised.

"I have no idea man."

Lucas started to follow them, not liking the idea of Haley being alone with Nathan. He didn't trust Nathan one bit, especially not after that comment at lunch.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

That's it for this chapter. Let me know what you thought about it. Things are really going to get heated up next chapter (hint: big confrontation). So get ready for that, and in the meantime, review! Yay for reviews : )

Until next time,

Western


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or OTH characters.

AN: Thanks to everyone who's reading this story, and to those of you who reviewed – you're awesome! I would have posted this the other day, but the site was messed up. I hope you guys like this chapter. And without further ado….

**Chapter 5**

When Nathan and Haley finally reached the kitchen, which was surprisingly empty, they were able to face each other and talk.

"Thanks for not being a jerk to Luke anymore. It really means a lot to me." Haley leaned forward on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

Nathan opened the fridge door and pulled out a water bottle. "It was part of the deal. And I wouldn't want to screw things up with you just to bug him. Plus, he proved his worth tonight at the game. He deserves to be on the team."

He turned to face Haley, handed her the water, and leaned forward on the counter too, so they were across from each other.

"Well, thanks," she nervously played with the label on the water bottle, until Nathan reached across the island and took her hand in his. She looked up into his blue eyes and was trapped in a spell. Still holding her hand, he gently pulled her around the island and to his side, their locked gaze never wavering. He leaned closer to her, and she surprised herself when she didn't pull away, but instead closed her eyes in anticipation.

"Whoa!" They both jumped apart when they heard someone exclaim that. Looking up, they saw Brooke and Peyton in the kitchen doorway, both with shocked expressions on their face.

Haley looked away, her face turning red with embarrassment, while Nathan glared at them in frustration.

Brooke stepped forward and giggled. "Well isn't this cute. The Tutorgirl and the jock." She turned to Haley and smirked. "Now in what universe do you think that is ever going to happen, hmm?"

Nathan took a step towards Brooke, anger etched across his features. "Mind your own business for once Brooke."

"What the hell is going on?" Everyone turned toward the kitchen doorway and saw Lucas, followed by Jake enter the room. Lucas looked confused as his gaze took in the group of people assembled in the room, his eyes narrowing when he saw how close Haley and Nathan were standing together.

"Well this couldn't get any better," Brooke giggled.

"Come on Brooke, I think you've had enough to drink tonight," Peyton said as she tried to take the drink from her friend's hand and guide her out of the room. She had a feeling she knew what Brooke was going to do, and she was trying to stop it before anyone got hurt.

"No!" She exclaimed as she pushed Peyton from her.

"Yeah Brooke, I think it's time to leave," Nathan said from his position beside Haley.

"Aww Nathan, you just don't want me to tell." At his confused look she continued. "Yeah, I know all about you and Tutorgirl over there."

"Her name's Haley Brooke."

"Whatever."

"What is going on?" Lucas demanded. He looked over at Haley to read her facial expression, but she was trying not to look at him. When she did finally meet his gaze, she looked as though she were trying to apologize to him for something.

"Oh you don't know, do you Stud?" She turned on Lucas. "You see your little girlfriend over there has been 'tutoring' Nathan." She emphasized the word tutoring by putting it in air quotes. "And I'm guessing they're doing a lot more than that, if ya know what I mean." She smirked superiorly at Lucas, and then at Haley.

"What!" Lucas bellowed as he stepped towards Haley, his distress evident. "Hales, please tell me that's not true," he searched her face, his voice instantly changing to pleading, desperate for her to deny this in some way.

Haley stepped forward too, slowly meeting his gaze. "I have been tutoring Nathan, Luke. We made a deal. I would tutor him and he would leave you alone. I didn't do it to hurt you, I just wanted things to be better for you."

He was hurt though, and it was obvious to everyone in the room how upset he was by this. Even Brooke felt a little bad about spilling the beans when she saw his expression. But then it only took a moment for him to go from feeling hurt to fury.

"You asshole! You're using her to get to me, aren't you!" He moved forward before Jake could grab him, and shoved Nathan against the refrigerator. He raised his right fist, ready to fight his half-brother, but Haley quickly stepped in between them.

"Luke please," she turned to fully face her best friend, placing her small hands on his chest. "It's not what you think." She tried to speak calmly, hoping to cool him down. "He's not trying to get back at you or anything, he just honestly wants help with his grades. He's trying to change Luke."

"Yeah man, I wouldn't do that to you, and especially not to Haley." Nathan interjected from behind Haley.

"Don't worry Luke. There's nothing going on between us either. It's just tutoring." She looked him straight in the eye, trying to prove the truth in her words.

Lucas was still breathing heavily, but he was trying to get himself under control. Finding out that his Haley was spending time with this jerk was just too much for him. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Lucas finally responded.

"OK Hales. I believe you, though I'm still not okay with this arrangement."

Haley smiled at her best friend, glad to see that he was being rational about this.

"Oh, now I don't think you guys are being completely honest to him though." Everyone swung their heads to glare at Brooke, who was relishing in all of the attention.

"Brooke…." Peyton warned.

"No, no, while we're getting everything out in the open, I think you two need to confess to what you were doing last night at Nathan's house. At _night_. And _alone_."

Seeing the rage building up again in Lucas's eyes, Haley tried to defuse the situation before it got out of hand. Putting her hands on Lucas's face, she turned him to face her.

"We were just studying for a history test Luke. That's all."

"Studying, huh? I saw you two doing a lot more than that on the front porch." Brooke giggled. "You guys were making out!"

Lucas pulled away from Haley, and when she tried to reach out to him, he backed away even more.

"Luke, you can't possible believe her! There's nothing going on, trust me!"

"I just don't know what to believe anymore Hales. I want to trust you, I really do. But I just don't know."

And with that he turned away from her and stormed out of the room.

"Lucas!" Haley ran after him, only to get caught up in the crowds. She saw the front door slam, but by the time she reached the door and flung it open, she saw the back of his car flying down the street. Closing the door behind her, she stepped out onto the porch and slid down the wall, hugging her knees to her chest. She let the tears that had been building break free, and they continuously spilled down her cheeks.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Everyone in the room turned to glare at Brooke after Lucas, followed by Haley, left the kitchen.

"What?" She rolled her eyes.

"God Brooke, why do you have to be such a bitch all the time," Nathan ran from the room after Haley.

After seeing that she wasn't in the living room, he checked upstairs, then the back porch. Haley was nowhere to be seen. Deciding to see if Lucas's car was still here, in case she had caught up with him, he opened the front door and stepped into the cool, breezy night.

Hearing sniffling he looked down, and found himself filled with concerned when he saw that it was Haley who was crying.

"Oh god, Haley," he crouched in front of her on the wooden porch. He tucked a stray hair behind her ear, before gently wiping her tears away with the pad of this thumb. Nathan then moved and sat beside her.

"No more crying, k Hales?"

Looking at him through her tears, she nodded her head in agreement before bursting into even more tears.

He pulled her into his lap, and rocked her gently.

"You guys will work this out. So what if you had a little fight. Once he cools down he'll come around again and you two will talk. You'll see Hales, it'll be okay," he murmured to her as he stopped rocking her and pulled her even closer to him.

"Did you see his face Nathan? I've never seen him so hurt, and to know I caused it…..I'm such a terrible person. I knew this was a bad idea from the start, I should have known no good could come of this. And now I've hurt my best friend, the person most important to me," Haley got out through her sobs.

"No good came of this? Hales, you helped me when everyone else just passed me off as a dumb jock. You believed in me and never gave up. You are patient and kind, funny and beautiful. Haley, you are a good person. A great person. And if Lucas doesn't forgive you for helping others, then he doesn't deserve your friendship."

"Thanks Nathan," she sat up and moved out of his lap, sitting next to him again. Wiping her tears with the sleeve of her shirt, she smiled weakly at him.

"I'm okay now. I'll be fine. I just want to be alone for awhile."

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"Oh, I can walk. Go back to your party."

"Hales, I am not letting you walk. And I don't really feel like partying anymore anyways. Come on, I'll give you a ride." At her hesitant looked he continued. "And I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Okay. Thanks Nathan."

He stood up, then offered her a hand and helped her stand. Looping his arm across her shoulders, they stepped off the porch and he guided her to his car.

Things were sure going to change after tonight.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I'm very sorry for making Brooke a bitch – I hope no one hates me for it. I love Brooke too – she's quite a character - but I needed someone bitchy, and she was the best option. So Brooke-lovers, please don't hate me! I hopeeveryone enjoyed this chapter. Let me know!

Until next time,

Western


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or OTH characters.

AN: Thanks so much for all of the wonderful reviews you guys left me! And I'm sorry it's taken me a while to update, but I've been working so much that I haven't had time for anything else. So to make up for it, this chapter's a bit longer than the others. Enjoy! And without further ado…….

**Chapter 6**

Haley stayed near her phone almost every minute of the next day, waiting for Lucas to call or come by her house. She had decided to give him some space, and let him cool off and come to her when he was ready. Now, as the sun was beginning its descent over the horizon, Haley was starting to think that that time would be never.

Mindlessly flipping through channels on the TV, Haley sighed deeply, feeling very crummy. Her parents were out of town again, so she was completely alone in the house with no one to talk to. And it didn't look like her best, and really only, friend, was going to be talking to her anytime soon, if ever again.

Switching the TV off, she leaned her head against the back of the couch and sunk down low into it, closing her eyes and replaying for the thousandth time the conversation with Luke from last night.

She almost didn't hear the knock on her door.

Jumping up, she ran to the front door and flung it open, praying to anyone who would listen that her best friend would be on the other side of it, ready to work things out.

"Oh, it's you," she hung her head in disappointment and held the door open for her guest to come inside.

"Don't look so happy to see me," Nathan was a little put off by her unhappy greeting.

Closing the door behind him, she turned to face Nathan and leaned her back against the door.

"I'm sorry Nathan. I was just really hoping you were Lucas."

"So I take it you haven't heard from him yet?"

"Nope. Not a word." Haley replied shortly.

"Well, it may take longer than just a day for him to realize how overblown his reaction was." Nathan said as he moved into the living room and plopped down on the couch.

Pushing herself off the door, she followed him, sitting beside him. "I don't think you understand how much I hurt him. Nate, I betrayed my best friend in the worst way possible. I practically stabbed a knife in his back, then plunged it in a few more times for good measure. He didn't overreact in any way."

"Aww Hales," Nathan draped him arm across her shoulders and drew her close. "I'm sorry about getting you into this whole mess. I shouldn't have ask you to tutor-"

"What the hell is going on!"

Nathan instantly dropped his arm from around Haley, and they both jumped up and whirled around.

Only to face a furious Lucas.

"Luke," Haley moved towards him, but stopped when she saw him backing away.

"I came over here to talk things out, then find you here with him! I can't believe this. I was giving you the benefit of the doubt Hales, but as I have now witnessed firsthand, you don't even deserve that!"

"Hey man, it's not what you think, I only-"

"No, I don't want to hear any excuses from you Nathan. I can see pretty clearly what is going on between the two of you." Turning to Haley, his gaze softened a bit. "And Hales," he broke out in a whisper, shaking his head, "I thought you were better than this."

Lucas spun around and stormed for the front door. Haley ran after him, and Nathan stood there for a moment, finding the irony in the scene, it being almost identical to the one that happened last night.

Only this time she caught up with him.

"Luke!" Haley ran out the front door and onto the sidewalk, surprised that he had actually stopped when she called him.

"Lucas, please listen to me," Haley begged, tears forming in her eyes.

Lucas slowly turned around to face her.

"Please hear me out. There is nothing going on between us. Please believe me, your best friend. I was at his house that night helping him study for his history test, and that is all we did."

"But what about tonight Hales. Why was he holding you so close on the couch? And don't even try to tell me you were studying."

"He came over 5 minutes before you, wanting to know if I had heard from you yet. And when he found out I hadn't, he comforted me when he saw how upset I was. He was being a _friend_. Nothing more."

Nathan was watching the scene from the doorway, and felt his heart drop when he heard her so adamantly denying whatever they were at the moment. He knew there was something special between them, whether he wanted it or not, it was there. But the question now would be which he wanted more. Did he want to be with Haley more than the satisfaction he would have by causing pain and hurt to his brother? He thought that the answer was pretty clear, but lately, he'd been reconsidering the whole thing. This whole get-back-at-half-brother-through-best-friend thing was starting to blow up in his face. And all because of one petite brunette. Snapping out of his thoughts, he brought his focus back on the couple standing on the sidewalk in front of him.

"Hales, I really have missed you, even if it's only been a day. But I've felt like a piece of me has been missing ever since our fight." '_Because you're the other half of my soul_,' he thought to himself sadly.

"Me too Luke, I can't stand being away from my best friend." '_And I can't stand being away from the one I love_," Haley thought to herself. "So, are we okay?" She looked up at Luke shyly, hoping he could forgive her.

"Yeah, of course we are," Luke grinned as he held his arms open to Haley, who gladly stepped into his waiting embrace.

They both had completely forgotten about Nathan, but when Lucas looked up from the embrace, he saw the cause of their fight standing on the porch, staring straight back at them. He sent a glare Nathan's way, before pulling away from Haley and turning her around.

"Oh," she faintly blushed, embarrassed at the intimate scene Nathan had just witnessed. Looking up at Lucas, she prayed for one more miracle tonight. "So Luke, is it ok with you if I still tutor Nathan?"

Letting out an irritated sigh, he managed to keep his voice from displaying his anger. "I'm not going to lie Hales, I'm not really okay with it. But I know that you can make your own decisions, and that I can't protect you from everything," he sent a pointed look at Nathan, who pretended not to notice the resentment in that look. "So I won't be angry with you if you do."

"Thanks Luke," she smiled sweetly at him, before turning to kiss him on the cheek. "Wanna go watch a movie?"

"Sounds perfect buddy."

Arms around each other's waist, they made their way up the porch. Not wanting to directly exclude Nathan, but knowing what his answer would be, she opened her mouth to politely invite him to stay when he spoke before she could say a word.

"I'm just going to go." He looked down as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"You really don't have to Nathan."

"No, it's fine. I've uh, got a lot of stuff to do this weekend anyways. I should probably go start some of my homework or something. I'm glad you guys worked things out."

"Thanks. And thanks for coming to check up on me. That was really sweet."

"Sure, no problem. Later Hales. Lucas." Nodding to them, he stepped off the porch and moved towards his car, feeling slighted that Lucas had stolen his night with Haley.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Staring out the window in English, Haley found her thoughts drifting away from the teacher rambling on about Othello and towards the Scott brothers. The past two weeks had been relatively uneventful for her. Lucas and Haley's relationship was back to where it was before Nathan came into the picture. It was as if nothing had ever happened between them, and they both continued to ignore their feelings for one another.

But things had changed slightly with Nathan. Haley was still tutoring him, but it wasn't just studying anymore. They had become friends, and pretty good ones at that. Neither of them mentioned what had almost developed between them before; it was as if they had both silently agreed to try being friends first.

The more Haley got to know Nathan, the more she found herself comparing the two brothers. They were so different from one another; not only being opposites in looks, but in personalities as well. Lucas was usually silent, broody, and unsure of himself, and it was as though Nathan made up for these characteristics by always having something to say (intelligent or not), making jokes, and being overly confident in himself.

Nathan had really opened up to Haley recently, talking about everything from his father, to his friends, and even to the drama in his relationships with his ex's, especially with Peyton. Haley felt as though she had gotten to know the real Nathan, not the Nathan he acted like in front of others. And she liked the man she saw.

Her growing feelings for Nathan were still far from the love she felt for Lucas, but she knew that Lucas was a dead end for her – nothing would ever come of it. And she knew it was wrong on so many levels to like Nathan, but she couldn't help herself. He was so charming and thoughtful and sweet to her that she couldn't help but fall for him. And what's that saying about how you can't help who you like…….

Haley was pretty sure that Nathan liked her too. That was one quality she really liked in him but didn't find in Lucas: Nathan always let her know what he was thinking, whether by telling her with words or through his actions. Lucas tended to be guarded with his feelings, so Haley rarely knew what was going on inside his head unless he told her. But Nathan was so open about his emotions.

That's how she knew that he liked her, at least a little bit, too. Nathan seemed to compliment her every chance he got, he held doors open for her and carried things that were heavy for her. She also caught him staring at her during tutoring often. Plus there was that grand speech he gave her at his house that night, and he had almost kissed her there.

But Haley wasn't sure if giving her and Nathan a chance would be worth hurting her relationship with Lucas. She knew he would be angry and upset by it, but she wasn't sure to what extent. She wouldn't even be thinking twice about it if Lucas hadn't been hanging out with Peyton more. They apparently had History together, and the Monday after the party at the beach house she had apologized about Brooke's behavior before class, and they had talked some more afterwards.

Haley was hurt and jealous by this growing friendship, but she didn't know if they were just friends or if Luke liked her or what. Every time she brought it up with him, he skirted around the topic, changing the conversation or not really answering her questions. And Haley had never pushed it; she wasn't even sure if she wanted to know. It might just break her heart even further.

So as Lucas got closer to Peyton, Haley got closer with Nathan. She knew she had to talk to Luke if she wanted to take her and Nathan's relationship beyond friendship, but she was afraid of how he might react. So for now, she and Lucas pretended that nothing was changing, that things were still the same between them. That's how so much got left unsaid.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Well that's it for this chapter - sorry if it got a little boring at the end, but I needed to show Haley's dilemma and confusion and everything. Poor Haley, torn between two gorgeous boys. What's a girl to do? Anyways, thanks for reading, and have a great day!

Until next time,

Western


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or OTH characters.

AN: Hey guys, sorry it's been a week or so since I last updated – I've been out of town and then working. But I love you guys for all the reviews – they really do brighten my day! And now, without further ado…..

**Chapter 7**

"Lucas, you really need to tell her," Peyton told Lucas for the tenth time. He was sitting on the edge of her bed, staring at the floor, while she sorted through her records.

Ever since Peyton had approached Lucas that day in class after the party, they had become fast friends. Something about broody-artist-meets-broody-athlete just clicked between them. They quickly became each other's confidants, and came to one another with their problems. Peyton's usually revolved around her father being gone all of the time and Lucas's were usually about Haley.

Peyton really liked Lucas, but she realized that what he needed right now was a good friend, not a relationship. Plus he was head-over-heels in love with Haley. Knowing anything more than friendship would be hopeless, at least for now, Peyton decided to offer him the one thing he really wanted: a friend to turn to.

So here they were, sitting in her room with her music playing softly in the background, going through the conversation they had already had at least a dozen times.

"Luke, I mean it. You really need to tell her how you feel. I bet she feels the same way you do."

"But what if she doesn't Peyton? What then? Then I'll lose the love of my life and my best friend, all in one moment. I'm not willing to risk that."

Peyton took a deep breath, then went out on a limb. She wasn't sure how he would respond to her next comment. "Then you'll just lose her to Nathan."

Lucas's head snapped up when she said his half-brother's name. "She's just tutoring him." He said icily, his eyes narrowing.

'_Oh boy,'_ Peyton thought. _'I can't stop now though.'_

"Lucas, you need to stop walking around with blinders on. I know you see them together the same way everyone else does. You just need to stop ignoring it and seeing what you want to see. They've become friends, good friends. And I think Nathan really likes her. So you can either pretend there's nothing going on and lose her to him, or you can actually do something about it and gain her love. It's your choice."

'_There. What needed to be said was said,'_Peyton thought grimly while she waited for the explosion to follow.

But instead of anger, Lucas only looked lost. Hanging his head in his hands, she barely heard his whisper. "I know, I see them too. Talking. Laughing. Flirting." He looked up at Peyton, his eyes mournful. "What am I going to do Peyton?"

Peyton's heart went out to Lucas. He looked so much like a lost little boy. And she hated that she didn't have the answers to all of his problems.

"I don't know Luke. I think the only thing you can do is tell her."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"It's really getting to you, huh?" Nathan asked Haley when they were studying in the Tutor Center one afternoon.

Looking up from her book, she gave Nathan a confused look. "What's getting to me?"

"Don't play dumb Hales. I know Peyton and Lucas's friendship is bugging you."

"Oh, that." Haley sighed, then closed her book, figuring that she wouldn't be getting any studying done now anyways. "Luke can be friends with whoever he wants to."

"Don't give me that crap Haley. I know you're not okay with it. I see you watching them when they're talking in the halls."

Realizing Nathan wasn't going to let her keep denying it, she caved. "Okay, so it does bug me. But I don't know why. I mean, he has other friends besides me; it's his right. But I can't help but feel……jealous."

"Maybe you feel like you're losing him," Nathan suggested. He couldn't help but hear a small voice in his head, telling him that he knew exactly why she was jealous about Peyton, but he shoved it aside, not wanting to encourage that possibility.

"Maybe," Haley paused. "But it's not like we're spending a lot less time together. We still hang out almost everyday like we usually do. I just don't understand why it's getting to me though."

"You should probably talk to him about it then. If you don't, it'll probably just keep building up, and won't go away. At least find out where he and Peyton stand, ya know?"

"Yeah, you're right."

"You know I always am," Nathan smirked, trying to lighten the somber mood that had encompassed them.

Haley couldn't help but laugh at his joke. He was always trying to lift her spirits and make her laugh.

"Well, except for that one time…no wait, two times, heck it could have been three, when you thought that….." she pretended to concentrate hard on counting the times when he hadn't been right.

"Haley!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What do you think about this band?" Lucas asked Peyton as they sat in his room one evening. "I just picked it up from the record store today."

"They're alright I guess, if you're into bad, wannabe-hardcore-rockstar music," Peyton teased. She laughed at his scowl and stood up to check out the rest of his albums. "I'm just kidding. They're not that bad. With my guidance and instruction, you'll be picking out good music in no time."

"Haha, very funny."

"What's this one?" She pulled out an unmarked CD, then placed it in his stereo.

"Oh, you don't want to listen to that. It's just-" he reached out to stop her but it was too late. He closed his eyes in embarrassment as Frank Sinatra's "All My Tomorrows" softly played through the speakers.

Peyton's eyes widened in surprise.

"_Today I may not have a thing at all except for just a dream or two_

_But I've got lots of plans for tomorrow and all my tomorrows belong to you_

_Right now it may not seem like spring at all, we're drifting and the laughs are few_

_But I've got rainbows planned for tomorrow, and all my tomorrows belong to you"_

Lucas leaned over and turned it off.

"Sinatra, huh? Wouldn't have taken you for-"

"It's from Haley, okay." He moved away and sat back down on his bed. "She gave me that a few years ago, saying that it was our song. That this song was us, because even with the good and bad times, we would still be together always. That tomorrow was for us."

"Wow, Lucas, I..I didn't know." Peyton felt awful for teasing him about it.

"Nah, it's fine."

"No, it's not." She sat down beside him on the bed. "I didn't mean anything by it, and I-"

"Peyton, it's really okay. No harm done, see?" He stood up and turned the song back on, smiling at her as he leaned against his wall.

Peyton stared at him a moment, as if deciding something, then stood up too.

"I'm really really sorry Luke," Peyton whispered as she moved the two steps it took for her to be standing in front of him.

"For what?" Lucas looked so confused she couldn't help but smile.

"For this."

Before Lucas knew what was happening, Peyton's lips came crashing onto his. His eyes widened, as he tried to process what was going on. He barely registered his door opening, and a gasp of shock before he managed to pull away from Peyton and turn to the figure at the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Duh-duh-duh! I'm sure you guys have a good idea as to who's at the door anyways, but oh well. You'll just haveta wait and see for sure next chapter. Sorry it's so short, but it was a good place to end it. Have a great day!

Until next time,

Western


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or OTH characters. Sad, I know.

AN: Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews! I hope ya'll like this chapter! And without further ado……

**Chapter 8**

Haley smoothed her hair one more time and took a deep breath as she stood at his door. She had decided to tell him how she felt. She had chosen her outfit carefully, and took her time doing her makeup and hair for once. She wanted to look her best when she told him that she loved him.

She stepped up onto the porch, and grinned as she heard faint traces of familiar music escaping through the cracks of the door. She turned the knob, then pushed the door open.

And let out a loud gasp as she stared at the scene before her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hales." Lucas tried to say more, but that's the only word he managed to get out. All three were frozen in place, waiting for someone else to make the first move.

Lucas knew it was over. That he had lost her. The look on Haley's face told it all. Astonishment. Anger. Hurt. She just stood there, staring right into his eyes, tears threatening to spill over in her own.

"Oh god," Peyton whispered in horror, realizing what she had just caused. She only meant to kiss him once, to see how he responded to it. If he didn't kiss her back, then she would give up on him and move on. But she couldn't let him go completely without trying to win his love first. She hadn't meant for Haley to find out at all. She didn't want to hurt anyone; she only wanted to be able to move on if Lucas didn't feel anything for her.

"Hales," Lucas repeated, his tone of voice pleading with her to let him explain. He took a step forward and reached out for her, but she only took two steps back. The pain so clearly expressed in her eyes tore at Lucas, knowing he had caused it.

"Don't," is all she said, in a ragged whisper. He saw the tears running down her cheeks for a second before she turned and fled from the room.

He started to run after her, but felt a touch on his arm. He turned around to face Peyton, but kept looking between her and the door Haley had just run out of.

"Lucas, oh god, I'm - I'm so sorry," Peyton apologized, tears filling her own eyes. Lucas looked like a deer in headlights, like he didn't really know what had just happened. "Go after her," Peyton whispered, as she stepped back and sat on his bed. Lucas didn't hesitate, and was gone from the room in an instant.

Peyton pulled her knees into her chest and cried. Not only did she just cause the boy she loved to suffer, but she got her answer: that boy didn't love her back.

Frank Sinatra's soothing voice continued playing softly in the background, mixed in with Peyton's sobs.

"_And all my bright tomorrows belong to you."_

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Haley didn't know where she was going; she just knew she had to get away. All she could think about was the last two minutes of her life, and how it had changed forever. It was as though that awful scene was on repeat in her mind. Lucas and Peyton kissing. And to their song no less. It was like a double stab to the heart. The tears streamed down Haley's face as she continued mindlessly running.

She surprised herself when she realized where she was going. A familiar red bricked house came into view, and she ran up the walkway and knocked hurriedly on the front door.

A few moments later, a startled Nathan opened the front door, and after seeing the state Haley was in, instantly took her into his arms. Without saying a word he led her into his house, and closed the door, shutting out the rest of the world.

A dejected figure watched the whole exchange from the street, and slumped down on the curb, watching the girl he loves run into another man's waiting arms.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nathan smiled warmly as he sat on the edge of his bed, watching the slender figure burrowed in his covers sleep. The sunlight playing across her features made her glow like an angel. He reached out and gently swept the hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there, simply watching her sleep, but he knew he could do it forever.

_'Even in her sleep, with slightly puffy eyes, she's beautiful.'_

His eyes narrowed as he thought about the reason for her tears last night, and he was consumed with anger.

_'That bastard.'_

When Haley showed up at his house last night, tears streaming down her face, he was immediately afraid of what had happened to her. Once he realized that she was at least physically okay, he held her until she calmed down enough to tell him what was wrong.

Despite her sobs and mumbling, Nathan was able to figure out the just of the situation. She had walked in on Lucas kissing Peyton. And was heartbroken over this.

He carried her up to his room, and held her until she feel asleep. Once her breathing had evened out, and all that was left of her tears were water stains on her cheek, Nathan got up and started pacing.

First he was pissed. Pissed at Lucas for hurting Haley this way. Pissed at Peyton for having any part in it. Pissed at himself – though he couldn't come up with a reason for being so.

Once he had calmed down a bit, he threw himself into his chair in the corner and was content to watch Haley sleep for a while. A glance at the clock had told him it was almost 3 in the morning, but there was no way he could sleep now. So he got caught up in his thoughts.

Well this whole incident answered the one question that always seemed to linger on his mind: did Haley love Lucas? Her being so torn up about this meant that she must have. And although he hated to see her hurt like this, he couldn't help but be a little relieved that Lucas had screwed up. This meant that Nathan had a chance now. Any dreams she had of being with Lucas would now be out the window. It would give Nathan the opportunity to replace Lucas in her heart.

He had slipped into bed after realizing this, with a smile on his face as he held Haley in his arms.

And hours later he had woken up in this position, but not wanting to startle Haley when she got up, he moved to sit beside her.

When she finally started to stir, he stood up and moved away, leaning against his wall. He watched as she slowly opened her eyes, and smiled lazily. Her eyes traveled around the room, and once she realized that this room was most certainly not hers, she sat straight up in bed, her eyes wide.

Nathan couldn't help but laugh as her expression went from sleepy to confused to startled all in one minute.

"Morning sleepyhead," he greeted her with a lazy grin of his own.

Their eyes locked, and he could tell the moment she remembered what had happened the night before.

She blushed prettily at the thought of sleeping in a boy's bed, and with that boy. She glanced over at the clock on his desk, and her eyes widened in alarm.

10:21 a.m.

"Oh my gosh! Is that really the time?"

At his nod, and confused look, she jumped out of his bed and ran to find her shoes.

"We are so late! How could this happen! Don't you have an alarm?"

He watched amusedly as she rushed around looking for something, still not quite sure what was going on.

"Late for what Hales?"

"School! I mean, I know you don't like it very much, but that's no excuse for completely forgetting about it…"

"Uh, Hales….."

"…and if you want to keep your grades up, you really do need to try going to class more often……"

"Hales," he repeated, trying to get her to stop rambling.

"….and now I'm going to be late all because you want to be late…."

He finally pushed himself away from the wall and moved towards her. She was on her knees, holding his bed skirt up with one hand while peering underneath it, still looking for her shoes. He gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. She opened her mouth to protest when he simply covered it with one of his hands.

"Finally," he grinned at her to let her know he was joking. "Hales, it's Saturday."

Her eyes widened, then darted over to the calendar hanging on his wall. Sure enough, it was Saturday.

He took his hand off of her mouth, chuckling at her bewilderment.

"Oh. Right. I knew that." She turned away from him to hide her embarrassment. After a minute of awkward silence, and looking at anything but each other, Nathan finally ended it.

"Sooo…." he began. Haley finally looked at him, waiting for him to finish his sentence. "Well, uh, since it is Saturday and all, I was wondering if maybe, I dunno, you'd want to hang out or something." He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, waiting hopefully for her response.

Haley just stared at him. _'Hang out with Nathan?' _This was certainly new. It was something they had never really done, outside of tutoring_. 'Lucas wouldn't like this…'_ she thought before she realized what she was even thinking. Her eyes dimmed with sadness, and Nathan understood that she was probably thinking about Lucas.

"I mean, if you don't want to, or have something else to do, that's fine. I just thought it might be fun, ya know." Nathan was starting to feel stupid for even suggesting it, based on the way she was just staring at him as though he'd grown a third head.

Haley was still wrapped up in her thoughts, while Nathan rambled on_. 'Nathan is really sweet, and has been there for me, especially last night. It might be nice to get my mind off of, certain things.'_ she thought grimly.

Finally focusing on Nathan again, she smiled sweetly. "That'd be nice."

Those three words made Nathan light up like a kid at Christmas.

"Great! We could make breakfast, or go out for brunch, or watch a movie or something. Whatever you want to do." He rushed on in his excitement.

Haley couldn't help but laugh. "Making breakfast sounds like fun. I can't wait to see Nathan Scott, in the kitchen, cooking."

"Pancakes are actually my specialty ma'am." He said in a Southern drawl and tipped his invisible hat to her like a cowboy in an old western movie.

Laughing, they made their way to the kitchen to start their day together.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Poor Haley – I felt bad making that happen to her, but it needed to happen for the story to work out how I want it to. And I really do love writing the naley scenes – they're so much fun! But don't worry laley fans, don't think I'm forgetting you! Haley and Lucas are just at odds at the moment, it'll get better for them, at some point. Anyways, hope ya'll liked this one.

Until next time,

Western


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or OTH characters.

AN: Hey guys, thanks to those who are reading this story, and an even bigger thanks to those who review! I'm sorry this is an extremely short chapter, but I'm having a bit of a writer's block and am trying to figure out where I want to go with this story. So please bear with me until I get back on track. I'm going to try to keep updating regularly, but they may be short chapters like this one. But something is better than nothing at all, right? Anyways, without further ado, on to……

**Chapter 9:**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Lucas! Are you still in bed? It's 11 o'clock already." He heard his mom yell from the kitchen before she appeared in his doorway.

Lucas had been lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling since 8:30 that morning. He didn't see any reason to get out of bed today, or ever really. After watching Haley run to Nathan, he felt as though his life were over. He had lost her. His Hales. She was gone.

"Lucas, what's wrong?" His mom asked in a gentle tone as she moved to sit on the edge of his bed.

"Haley and I had a fight, sort of." He sighed.

"Oh Luke, you two will work it out. You always do. In fact, I bet she'll be over here sometime today to talk it over with you. You know she hates fighting with you as much as you do."

"I don't think so Mom. I really think it's over between us."

"It could never be over between you two. You mean too much to each other. Just wait, she'll be knocking on that door within the next few hours…." she paused as they heard someone knocking at it that moment.

"Or right now." She smiled as she slipped out of his bedroom, giving time for the two to talk.

Lucas jumped up from the bed and ran to the door, hoping like he had never hoped before that Haley would be on the other side.

"Luke."

He slumped down when he saw who it was, and resisted the urge to slam the door in their face.

"Luke, please listen to me. You have to know how sorry I am. It wasn't supposed to happen that way. Please believe me."

"Yeah, well it did happen Peyton, and now I've lost Haley. Probably forever." He still hadn't moved aside to let her into his bedroom.

"Don't say that. Look, I'll talk to her and explain what happened, then…"

"Don't bother," he cut her off, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice. "I think you've done enough already." He shut the door, and leaned against it, trying to keep his tears from falling again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ten points!" Haley raised her hands above her head in a gesture of victory.

"I've gotta admit, that was a pretty nice shot….for a girl." Nathan smirked, then held his hands in front of his face as protection, waiting for her revenge for his comment. When nothing happened, he slowly lowered his hands and peeked over the top of them, only to be hit right between the eyes with another piece of popcorn.

"And she does it again!" Haley lowered her voice to sound like a sports announcer. "Ten more points for the amazing Haley James."

"Gimme the popcorn, I'll show you amazing." Nathan lunged for her side of the couch, reaching out for the bowl, but she moved it so it was just out of his reach.

After breakfast, the two had decided to watch a movie. They settled down on the couch, Haley at one end and Nathan on the other. But about 10 minutes into it, Haley had found throwing popcorn at Nathan to be much more amusing. At first, he pretended not to notice the popcorn flying all around him just to irritate her, but as her aim became more and more on target, he found that he couldn't ignore it any more and decided to take action.

Which led him to laying half on top of Haley, reaching for the bowl she held just out of his reach. When he'd had enough of her laughing at him, he smirked as he thought of an idea. He moved off of her and sat beside her, while Haley eyed him suspiciously, knowing that Nathan Scott would never surrender so easily.

Nathan plastered an innocent expression on his face, and feigned interest in the movie while Haley still watched him, holding the popcorn bowl on the other side of her.

Suddenly, Nathan went in for the attack.

And tickled Haley.

"Nathan…..please……no……stop…it…..okay…..I give up…" Haley got out in between laughs. She hated that Nathan had found out how ticklish she was. He had "accidentally" brushed his hand across the side of her waist one day when they were in the library looking for books for a paper, and was surprised when she giggled and jumped away from him. She knew from that point on that he would use it to his advantage whenever he needed to. And that time was now.

Nathan finally stopped his assault and she handed over the popcorn bowl, muttering something about how it wasn't fair and was a cheap shot since he wasn't ticklish.

Nathan just glowed with triumph, and grabbed a big handful of popcorn and threw it on Haley before continuing to munch on it.

They both turned back to the movie, only this time they were sitting a bit closer to each other.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Once again I apologize for the short chapter. But thanks for reading! And I hope ya'll have a great day!

Until next time,

Western


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or OTH characters – so sad. : (

AN: So I think I've figured out where I'm going with this story, but who knows I could come up with something better tomorrow. I really like this chapter – I just think it's cute. Another Naley scene. Fun stuff. Thanks to everyone who's reading, and especially to those who review – you always bring a smile to my face when I read what you have to say! Andnow, without further ado……

**Chapter 10:**

"Haley, drop it!"

She took one step closer to him.

"Don't do it! You'll regret it!"

She grinned fiendishly, and took another step towards him.

Nathan, realizing that she had backed him into a corner, could only put up his hands in front of him and start begging.

"Come on Hales, you really don't want to do that. I mean, it wouldn't be nice at all…"

_Whoosh._

A handful of white powder flew threw the air.

And landed on Nathan's head.

"Not cool Hales," Nathan deadpanned while Haley burst into giggles. He had to admit though, that he probably did look pretty funny with flour all over his face and in his hair. "You realize I'm going to have to get you back now."

"Nope. That was my revenge for earlier," Haley said in between giggles, referring to his tickle attack. "Now we are even."

"Oh I don't think so missy. We are sooo not even." He slid past her, and it only took Haley a split second to realize what he was doing.

She rushed after him, trying to stop him before he reached the bag of flour.

But a fistful of flour in her hair told her she was already too late.

She tried shaking the powdery substance from her hair, but Nathan was apparently not finished and only threw more flour on her.

Haley just glared at him, but he only laughed at her attempt to look angry. It was a little pointless seeing as how she was covered in the white powder from the shoulders up.

Haley glanced around the kitchen, and her eyes lit up as she found her next weapon. Nathan watched her from the other side of the island as she moved toward the counter.

And picked up the bowl of the goopy chocolate cake mix.

"Uh-oh." His eyes widened as he tried to move out of the line of fire, but he was too slow.

Thus the food fight began.

Since they had been planning on making dinner and dessert, there was quite an array of ingredients and food readily available to use in the war.

Nathan was having the time of his life, ducking behind the island and tossing various foods at Haley. Haley always seemed to bring the good times with her. No matter what they were doing, it guaranteed fun. Even having something so third grade-ish as a food fight.

Finally, when it appeared that they had thrown everything available, Nathan heard Haley call out a truce from the other side of the kitchen island. They were both crouched down on either side of it, waiting for the other to make a move first.

"If you're trying to trick me, you're going to get it," Nathan smirked at the egg he held in his hand.

"I promise I'm done. I don't have anything left," Haley crossed her fingers at the blatant lie and grinned at the egg she held in her hand.

"Okay then, on the count on three."

"1…."

"2…"

"3…"

They both slowly stood up and faced each other, both holding one hand below the counter.

They eyed one another, not trusting that the fight was truly over.

Not breaking eye contact, they slowly took steps closer to each other, until they were standing inches apart, staring deeply into each other's eyes.

They both looked completely disgusting, with unidentified foods dripping from them, and yet, they couldn't tear their eyes off of one another.

Until Haley reached up quickly and cracked the egg of top of Nathan's head, surprising him so much that he crushed the one he was holding. He groaned as he brought his dripping hand up, then rubbed in on Haley's shoulder, more yoke running down the back of his neck.

"Well that was fun." Haley grinned.

"Yeah." Nathan looked around the messy kitchen. "I guess dinner's out." He matched her grin. "You sure do have a thing for throwing food," he teased.

"Call it a hobby," she shrugged her shoulders and laughed.

She stopped laughing suddenly, as she realized how intensely Nathan was looking at her. He reached up and swiped his thumb down her cheek to wipe off a brown substance, then brought it to his mouth and licked it clean.

"Mmm, chocolate cake." Haley could only watch him, spellbound.

Nathan took the opportunity to pull Haley closer to him, and lowered his lips until they gently met hers. Haley's eyes fluttered closed, but Nathan pulled back before she could respond to the kiss.

"Is this what you really want?" He asked as he searched her eyes, hoping to find the answer he wanted in them.

She glanced away, trying to figure out how she felt, wanting to know if this felt right. But before she could decide they were interrupted.

"Get the hell away from her!"

Instead of obeying the harsh command, Nathan only held onto Haley tighter, and glared at his half-brother.

"Are you going to make a habit out of this?" Nathan asked, referring to the way Lucas always interrupted them, his voice laced with anger.

"If you don't stay the hell away from Haley!" Lucas stepped into the kitchen, his anger matching Nathan's. He had been looking for Haley all day, knowing they needed to talk, and when he couldn't find her anywhere else, he thought to check at Nathan's. When Deb had answered the door and told him that yes Haley was there, rage filled Lucas, and only grew with every step he took towards the kitchen. And when he found them as they were, he blew up.

Haley stood frozen, wearing a deer in the headlights look as she watched the two. Finally she stepped back from Nathan, but moved even further away from Lucas as well. She really didn't need this right now.

"Just who the hell do you think you are, trying to order people around. Especially after the shitty move you made last night with Peyton!"

Haley visible flinched at the blonde's name, though Nathan and Lucas were too wrapped up in glaring and yelling at each other to notice.

"I didn't do anything! That's what I'm here to explain to Haley, if you would let me." Lucas turned to face Haley, but she would only look at the floor. "Hales, please believe me, Peyton was the one who kissed me. I didn't want it to happen. I don't have feelings for her. Please." He begged, hoping she would understand.

After a moment, Haley slowly looked up and met his gaze. Lucas ached when he saw the sadness and pain reflected in her eyes.

"I know what I saw." She said it so softly that the boys almost didn't even hear her.

Lucas was about to protest, when she continued.

"It doesn't matter anyways Luke. It's okay for you to like her. You can do whatever you want with whomever, I don't really care. It's not my place to tell you who to like. You don't have to ask permission or anything, so stop feeling guilty about it. Do what you want." Haley spun around and leaned against the counter, hiding the tears that were forming in her eyes. She needed Lucas to believe that she was okay with this, but it was becoming more difficult every second.

"Hales…" Lucas tried to move to her but was blocked by Nathan.

"I think Haley would like you to go now," he said quietly, but with force.

"No, you don't understand Hales! I don't want Peyton, I want-" Nathan cut him off, knowing that Lucas was about to confess that he wanted Haley. And he couldn't have that happen.

"You need to go," he said with more force then last time.

"Not until I finish talking to Hales." Lucas matched Nathan's glare.

"Well you're finished. So go. Or do I need to escort you to the door?"

"No, but I just-"

"Goodbye Lucas," Haley whispered from behind Nathan.

Nathan pushed Lucas away and out of the kitchen, while Lucas was too stunned and hurt by how formally Haley had just dismissed him. She had even called him Lucas.

"I'm going, I'm going," Lucas said, and started heading for the front door himself. But before he reached it, he whirled around and glared at Nathan. "I know what you're trying to do Nathan. You're just messing with Haley to screw with me. But I swear, if you hurt Hales at all-"

"I'm not going to hurt her," Nathan cut him off as he opened the door and shoved Lucas outside. "I think you've done enough of that for the both of us." Nathan slammed the door in his face.

Once Lucas was gone for sure, Nathan leaned against the door and thought about what had just happened. He knew Lucas was going to tell Haley that he loved her, but at that moment Nathan made a decision. It was a selfish one for sure, but he felt that he deserved a chance with Haley. So he had made sure that Lucas didn't go through with it by cutting him off before he could say it, then shooed him out the door.

Nathan did feel a little guilty about it, but he certainly wasn't going to go back on his decision now. No, now he needs to prove to Haley that he is good enough for her, that he is the guy she needs in her life. He needs to prove that he's better than Lucas.

With that in mind, he headed back to the kitchen. He watched from the doorway as Haley started wiping down the counters and cleaning up their mess, all while trying not to cry.

"Haley, we can do that later," he said softly from the doorway.

"No, we really need to do it now, before everything hardens and then really gets impossible to get up," she said, her voice wavering with emotion.

He moved and stood beside her, laying a hand on her own to stop its movement.

Haley slowly looked up and met his gaze, and Nathan gently pulled Haley towards him and enveloped her within his strong arms.

Haley burrowed in the warmth and comfort he offered, while Nathan was just happy to hold her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, with the food fight and all, so I hope ya'll enjoyed reading it too! Thanks so much for reading, and have a great day!

Until next time,

Western


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or OTH characters.

AN: Hey guys, I know I've taken awhile to update, but I was out of town these last few days and working on the others. I know, more excuses. But now I'm back! And will update as fast as I can type out these chapters. But for now, enjoy! And without further ado……

**Chapter 11:**

After they had finished cleaning up the kitchen, Haley had headed home, deciding that she needed some time to herself to think about this weekends events. Nathan had insisted on driving her home, but Haley had insisted on walking, claiming that the fresh air and exercise would do her some good.

As she was unlocking her front door, she faintly heard the phone inside ringing. She rushed to open the door and ran to the phone, but when she picked it up all she heard was a dial tone.

"Shoot."

A glance at the answering machine made her eyes widen.

9 messages. Whoa. All in one day too.

She pressed the play button, and shut her eyes in frustration as a familiar voice filled the air.

"Hales, please call me. We really need to talk. I didn't get to explain everything to you earlier…"

She pressed the delete button before the message was even over.

"Hales, I really need to talk to you…."

Delete.

The next few were from Lucas as well, and she deleted them all without listening to them.

One was from her parents calling to check in. She smiled at how happy they sounded. They truly loved to travel.

Some more from Lucas, and she almost didn't even listen to the last one, but was glad that she did.

A soft smile lit her face, as she listened to the comforting voice.

"Hey Hales, I know you just left here a few minutes ago, but I just wanted to leave you something for when you got home. I want you to know that I'm here for you always, and you can come to me whenever you need someone to turn to. And I had a really great time with you today. It was more fun then I've had in, well let's just say a long time. I hope we can do it again sometime soon. Well, you know where to find me if you need anything. Guess I'll see you Monday at school. Sit with me at lunch?"

Haley slid down the wall and listened to the message again. She was grinning by the time it was over. Oh, she would definitely be eating lunch with him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Monday at Tree Hill High proved to be something else. Gossip was flying down the halls, and all regarding three people: campus king and basketball star Nathan Scott, tutorgirl Haley James, and the quiet, newly-discovered-basketball-hero-and-supposed-best-friend-of-Haley-James-and-half-brother-to-Nathan, Lucas Scott. Whew. What a triangle.

What caused this stir of excitement was the fact that Haley James did not come to school with Lucas. In fact, he came in by himself. But what caused this thrill and school wide chaos was that Haley had come in with the other Scott boy – Nathan.

Sure, people knew that Haley had been tutoring Nathan for the past few months, but they had never been seen together outside of the Tutor Center. Until today.

Rumors were spread quicker than a wildfire. Some thought it was a scandal. Others, sweet. Girls were jealous and filled with hope all at once. If Haley James could do it, surely that meant there was a chance for them too.

"I heard that instead of tutoring lessons, they were really doing lessons of another kind, if you know what I mean," some sneered.

"I think it's so cute that they fell in love," some girls sighed.

"What does she have that I don't?" others whined.

But Nathan and Haley were completely unaware to the uproar they were causing as they walked down the hall that morning. They were too wrapped up in each other to notice much of anything.

And that was how they were able to walk right past Lucas without even noticing. Lucas stood there, following them with sad eyes as they disappeared around the corner together. Turning back to his locker, he tried to summon all of his strength for the day ahead. He could already tell that it was going to be the worst day of his life.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey guys," Nathan walked up and greeted his friends at their table during lunch that day. He half turned and motioned for someone behind him to move beside him. "This," he said with a happy smile, "is Haley James."

"Hi," she waved shyly at the group, wondering how she was going to survive this lunch. Everyone at the table was just staring at her, with looks of confusion clearly expressed on their faces.

_'This is so not a good idea,'_ she thought grimly to herself.

Finally, after another moment of silence, one look from Nathan sent them all into motion.

"Hi Haley, I'm Bevin," a cheerful girl stood up and shook hands with Haley. "This is Skills," she tilted her head towards the boy next to her.

Haley smiled and nodded at the greeting, thankful that someone had accepted her.

Bevin moved over to make room for Haley next to her, who gratefully took the offered seat. Nathan sat down next to her, and reminded himself to thank Bevin later for being nice to Haley.

"I'm Brooke, but I bet you already knew that," the bitchy brunette from the party said with a cocky grin. Oh yeah, like Haley could forget _her_.

The rest of the group introduced themselves, which only consisted of Tim and Theresa, then dove right into their earlier conversation. Bevin especially tried to include Haley in the chats, and after a while she became more and more confidant and started adding her thoughts in herself. Nathan smiled at the way she seemed to fit right in with the rest of the group.

Meanwhile, a few tables over…..

"Hey Luke," Jake greeted his friend as he slid in the seat across from him. When Lucas continued to stare at something over his shoulder, he waved his hand in front of his face to get his attention. Lucas jumped, and looked surprised to see Jake sitting in front of him.

"Oh, hey, sorry," Luke picked up his fork and began playing with his food.

"Something bugging you?" Jake asked. Jake was Lucas's one true friend on the basketball team. He usually ate lunch with Nathan's crowd since Luke was usually with Haley, and with those two, three's a crowd. But he chose to sit with his friend instead when he noticed that he was alone.

"Where's Haley?" He asked when Lucas didn't answer his first question.

Lucas just glared at that spot over Jake's shoulder again, causing Jake to turn around. He was surprised to find Haley sitting at Nathan's table, laughing with everyone there at someone's joke.

"Oh." He turned back to Lucas, who had resumed pushing his food around his plate. "When did that happen?"

"This weekend," Lucas muttered.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's not much to say really. We got in a fight, kind of, and now she's hanging out with Nathan. End of story."

"Alright, if that's all you want to tell me that's fine. But look man, I'm here if you want to talk or something," Jake offered.

"Thanks Jake. But let's talk about something else right now. How about basketball."

But while they were talking about their upcoming game, Lucas kept glancing over to where Haley sat, still bewildered by how much things had changed in so little time.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Where's Peyton at?" Theresa asked Brooke as she looked around the cafeteria for their other friend.

Haley visible flinched at the blonde's name, and Nathan grabbed her hand under the table for comfort.

"I think she said she had to finish an art project or something," Brooke said offhandedly before going back to the gossip of the day.

The bell that signaled the end of lunch rang, and the group stood up and gathered their things together.

"Bye Haley," Bevin said. "See you tomorrow?" she asked hopefully. Bevin found that she really liked Haley.

Everyone seemed to hold their breath, waiting for her answer.

"Yeah, I think you will," Haley smiled at them, and they all returned the gesture. "Bye guys," she said as she and Nathan walked off to go to their class together.

"So, not so bad, right?" Nathan asked.

"No, not really at all actually. Brooke even seemed to be less…." she trailed off, not sure how to finish the sentence.

"Bitchy?" Nathan offered.

"Yeah. She even seemed kind of, nice."

"Yeah, Brooke's a character. She's a pretty cool girl, but when she's drunk, it's like she's another person."

"Yup. Been a witness to that already. And Bevin's really nice; I liked her a lot. She and Skills are so cute together. But anyways, I did actually have….fun."

"Good. I'm glad. They're a good group of guys once you get past the stereotypes and fronts they put up for everyone else to see."

"Hmmm, sounds a lot like someone else I know," Haley smiled up at Nathan as they arrived at her classroom.

"Yeah, yeah, see ya after class," he started to walk away, then turned around and spontaneously bent down to kiss her lightly on her cheek, before taking off down the hall for his class.

Haley stood there, stunned for a moment, before a silly grin spread across her face and she walked into her classroom.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Haley rushed to her locker to get everything that she needed to take home, trying to hurry because Nathan was waiting for her at the front of the school. She had stayed behind to discuss the history assignment with her teacher, and it took longer than she had expected. At least the halls were completely empty though; it sure didn't take students long at all to get out of the school once it was over.

Turning a corner, Haley almost dropped her books when she saw who was waiting for her at her locker. She froze, staring at the person in disbelief.

Blonde hair. Tall. Skinny.

None other than Peyton Sawyer.

Haley took a deep breath, and took an unwilling step forward, then another. She slowly moved towards her locker, not really wanting these next moments to take place. Once Peyton looked up and saw her approaching, she pushed herself off the locker and met Haley halfway.

"Haley, I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now, but please, you have to hear me out."

All Haley really wanted to do was walk right past Peyton and not have this conversation, but she was always one to give the benefit of the doubt and whatnot, although she was really hating that trait right at the moment. So she stood before Peyton and waited for her to continue.

"That night, it was….I mean…you really weren't suppose to see that."

Haley's eyes narrowed in anger and Peyton instantly realized her mistake.

"Oh god, that didn't come out right at all. No, what I mean is that I never wanted to hurt you, or Lucas for that matter. I kissed him because I wanted to see if he felt the same way about me that I did him. No one was even suppose to know, that is, not if he didn't kiss me back. And he didn't Haley. Please, you have to believe me. None of this is Lucas's fault. It's all mine. So please forgive him."

Haley could tell that Peyton was telling her the truth, and yet she still felt all of the pain and hurt when she replayed what she had seen that night in her mind.

"So, you kissed him to see how he felt?" Haley asked, wanting to make sure she had it right.

"Yes."

"He really didn't initiate it at all?"

"No Haley. He doesn't like me. At all. In fact, I think he's in love with you."

"What?" Haley couldn't believe what she was hearing. Lucas loved her? The same way she loved him? It was almost too good to be true.

"Why do you think that Peyton?"

"Well, because he told me. And I was too stupid to realize how much he meant it and kissed him anyways. But I just wanted to figure out where his heart was for sure before I gave up on him completely. Please don't hate me."

Haley was in a daze. But she still heard what Peyton had said, and after a moment, responded.

"No, no. I don't hate you. I understand it all now."

Peyton smiled brilliantly. "Great. So, friends?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes, friends," Haley smiled back.

"Cool. Well I guess I'll see you later Haley." Peyton waved bye as she took off down the hall.

"Bye."

Haley turned to her locker, still grinning like crazy, and took out the books she needed. Slamming it shut, she jumped in surprise at the figure now standing beside her.

"I thought you'd got lost or something," Nathan teased. "So I came to find you," he smiled charmingly at her.

"Nathan," she said breathily, a hand on her chest trying to calm her racing heart.

"Please tell me that beautiful smile was for me," he asked, referring to the bright smile that was plastered on her face moments ago.

"The one and only," she grinned, asking in her mind for forgiveness for that one little lie.

"That's my girl," Nathan looped his arm around her shoulder as they walked towards the front doors. "So, want to do anything in particular today?" he asked.

Haley shook her head no, and almost told him that she was too busy to do anything, so she could take the time to sort through this whole ordeal with Nathan and Lucas, but she couldn't bring herself to do it when she saw how happy he was about hanging out with her.

"Movie? Mini-golf? Another food fight? I'd even go to the mall for you Hales," he said, throwing out suggestions.

"A movie sounds good."

"Alright. Let's roll."

"You did not just say that."

"Say what?"

"Let's roll?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"You are aware to the fact that you're white, right?"

"Ahh Hales, don't make fun of cool people. It's not nice." Nathan pouted.

"Whatever. Let's roll."

"I knew you'd come around."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

That's it for this chapter. Please leave me some feedback so I know how I'm doing with this story. And if ya'll have any ideas, please feel free to let me know about them. I have a general idea for this story, but I'm always open to new ideas about what to do. And if I like them, I'll try to incorporate them in the story somehow! Well, I guess that's it for now.

Until next time,

Western


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or OTH characters. And I never will. : (

AN: Thanks so much for all of your reviews! They make me smile and always inspire me to write quicker, knowing that people are waiting to read it. And thanks to those of you who gave me your thoughts and ideas about the story. You guys can keep sending them if you want – I'm always up for some fresh ideas! And now, without further ado….

**Chapter 12:**

Haley let out a long sigh as she sat by her window later that night, staring out at the rain. She'd had a lot of fun with Nathan earlier, just hanging out and doing homework, but it just wasn't the same as it was with Luke. She missed her best friend.

Haley had been going back and forth all afternoon and well into the evening about what to do. She really loved spending time with Nathan, but once she set things right with Luke, did she want to still hang out with Nathan too? Definitely yes was her answer to that one – Lucas could just learn to deal with it.

But on to the big question on her mind: what if Lucas really did love her? What would she do? The answer used to be crystal clear to her – she used to know that she loved him with all her heart. But after spending time with Nathan, maybe her feelings for Lucas were only there because he was really the only boy she had ever been around. Haley was starting to like Nathan too, and knew that it could really turn into something more if she let it. But the question was if she should.

"Arrgggg." Haley let out an aggravated sound. She had no idea what to do.

She loved being with Lucas, but at the same time, she loved being her own person away from him. For as long as she could remember it had always been Lucas and Haley. People had come to know them as a pair, a set. But for the last several days, she had been just Haley. And she kind of liked being her own person away from Lucas – redefining herself and all. Not to say that she didn't love being Haley and Lucas, it's just, it was nice to get away from that for a while, be independent and her own person. Be just Haley. And she was not sure if she was ready to give that up just yet.

But if she told Lucas how she felt, it would be back to Lucas and Haley. And if she didn't, things could continue on the way they had been.

After another twenty minutes of going back and forth and trying to come up with a solution, Haley had decided on this: when she went to talk to Lucas, if he told her how he felt, then she would tell him too. But if he didn't, then she would continue spending some of her time with Nathan, and see where that went.

There. It was settled. A small smile graced Haley's lips. It was time to let fate have a turn in her life.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

_Knock, knock._

Lucas was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling once again. This was becoming his new favorite brooding position. He sighed in annoyance at the interruption and didn't even bother to move. He knew who was on the other side of his door. And it wasn't the one person he wanted to talk to at the moment.

"Go away Peyton. I don't really want to talk to anyone right now."

Lucas's door opened anyways, and a head poked through the opening.

"Well, if that's really how you feel-"

Lucas jumped up the instant he recognized the voice.

"Wait! Hales, I didn't mean it!"

"I know. That's why I'm not going anywhere." Haley slid through the door and shut it behind her. The two best friends stood staring at each other, waiting out the other to see who would speak first.

"So…."

"Yeah…"

"God I've missed you Hales."

"I've missed you too Luke. Peyton explained the whole thing to me after school today. I'm sorry for not hearing you out at Nathan's. I guess I was just a little overwhelmed by it all."

"No, I understand. I'm sorry for putting you through all that in the first place. So, you're not upset with me anymore?" Lucas asked hopefully.

"Nope. I just want my buddy back."

Lucas smiled excitedly. He opened his arms wide. "Come here buddy."

Haley gladly leaped into his waiting arms, and they held on to each other like they never planned to let go.

Lucas inhaled Haley's scent as he pulled her closer to him. He had missed her fragrance these last days. And as much as he wanted to tell her how much he loved her, he held back. He didn't want to push too much too soon. For now, he was thrilled just to have his buddy back. The rest could come later.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Now the students at Tree Hill High were confused beyond belief. It appeared that Haley James had returned to her regular routine of coming to school with Lucas, and eating lunch with him too. This wouldn't be so out of the ordinary, except for the tiny detail that she was still seen with Nathan during school hours quite often. You never saw all three together though.

The students didn't know what was going on. Was Haley friends with Lucas and going out with Nathan? Or was it the other way around? At least the fact that the two brothers still hated each other remained the same. But now they were connected by one girl, whether they wanted to be or not.

The teenagers at the school kept their eyes on this interesting triangle, and their ears open for any new developments as to what was going on, while the threesome in question were completely oblivious to the bewilderment they were causing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Haley was just in the middle of telling Lucas the latest my-sister-Taylor-is-crazy story at Haley's locker after lunch one day when she paused, noticing that he was now looking at something over her shoulder instead of at her. A throat clearing behind her made her turn around.

"Hey Haley!" A chipper voice greeted her.

"Hiiii," Haley said drawn out, a little unsure as to what was going on.

Standing before her were the three most popular girls in school. Bevin and Brooke were in front of her, while Peyton hung behind them looking a little awkward since Lucas was there. All three of them though, even Peyton, were smiling at her like they were old friends. Haley hadn't talked to any of them since that one day at lunch.

"We," Brooke made a circular motion with her hand to include all of them, "Are going shopping today."

"Um….what?" Haley asked, still trying to figure out if this was really happening or not.

"Shopping silly! At the mall!" Bevin said enthusiastically.

"Okaaaaay." Haley looked behind her to see Lucas's reaction. She sent him a glare over her shoulder after seeing that he looked as though he were going to burst out into laughter any second.

Turning back to the three girls, she finally voiced the question on her mind.

"But why?"

Brooke took this one. "Well, I'm making up for being a bitch, Peyton's making up for being a skank," Peyton let out a "hey" to that one, "and Bevin, well Bevin's too damn nice to ever have to make up for anything, but she thinks you're pretty cool and just wants to hang out with you."

Haley just stared at Brooke, too stunned to say anything.

"Great!" Brooke continued like Haley had actually agreed to this arrangement. "We'll meet you after school by the benches out front. See you then!" She waved goodbye to Haley and Lucas as she took off down the hall, with Peyton and Bevin on either side of her.

Haley's jaw dropped as she stared at their retreating figures. She and Lucas were both frozen in place for several moments, speechless. After Haley had somewhat composed herself, she turned back to Lucas.

"What the hell just happened?"

"I think you were just invited to join the in-crowd."

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Facing the doors that led outside, Haley took a deep breath and prepared herself for the next moments. She briefly considered slipping out the side doors and sneaking past the trio waiting for her outside. But then she would be a coward. Reaching out beside her, she sought out a comforting hand, and when she found it, she held on for dear life.

"Hales, it's not like they're mass murderers or something. You're acting as though this is a death sentence," Lucas tried not to laugh at the scared look on his best friend's face. "At least loosen your grip some."

"Oh, sorry." Haley dropped Lucas's hand, then squared her shoulders back to the double doors. "Okay, here I go." She took a few slow steps forward, then half-turned to face Lucas.

"Sure you don't want to come?" She questioned, trying not to sound as though she was begging too much.

"I'm gonna half to pass on this one buddy. First of all, I don't think Brooke would take too kindly to me crashing her girl party. Second, I don't really want to go shopping. Third, Peyton has been avoiding me like the plague all week. It would be pretty awkward the whole time. And, don't forget that I have basketball practice. Now stop stalling and get out there," he ended as he gave her a little push forward..

Letting out an exaggerated sigh, Haley continued forward and opened the doors. But before she stepped outside she heard Lucas yell to her.

"Don't forget to call me when you get home. I can't wait to hear about this!" He said, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, and if you don't hear from me, then you were wrong about the mass-murderer thing." Haley stepped into the blinding light, the door shutting closed behind her. But not before she heard Lucas's laughter echoing down the hall.

Before Haley could even look around she heard someone calling her name. She moved towards the girls waiting for her on a bench.

"Took you long enough Tutorgirl."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was talking to someone."

"Lucas? Or Nathan?" Bevin asked, a bit too excitedly.

"Uh, Lucas actually." Haley stole a nervous glance toward Peyton, but the blonde was pretending she didn't hear and was looking everywhere but at Haley.

"Let's go chicas!" Brooke exclaimed as she led them towards her car.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Is that Haley?" Tim asked Nathan as they were walking back from Nathan's car to the gym for basketball practice. Nathan had left his bag in his car and Tim tagged along with him to get it.

Nathan squinted to see across the parking lot.

"It sure is." Nathan was instantly worried that Brooke was up to something, but seeing the girls laugh at what someone had said made him feel a bit better. Although he was still going to call Haley later on, and Brooke too, to find out what was up.

"And, that is Brooke and Peyton and Bevin, right?"

"Yes Tim, it is," Nathan said in an exasperated tone. Tim always had to have everything explained thoroughly to him.

"That is one hot group of girls!" Tim exclaimed, practically drooling as he stared at the girls piling into Brooke's car.

"Come on Tim, before you need a cold shower," Nathan said, a bit irritated at the though of Tim checking Haley out. He took out his aggravation by giving Tim a rough shove in the direction of the gym.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope ya'll liked it, even though not much happened except for Lucas and Haley making up. Yay for that! Leave me any of yourthoughts about the chapter, or about the story in general. Thanks so much for reading! Have a great day!

Until next time,

Western


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or OTH characters, unfortunately.

AN: Hey guys, thanks so much for reading and reviewing! It always makes my day! I was hoping to finish this story before school starts, but I dunno how probable that is, seeing as that's in a few weeks and there are still plenty of things that have to happen and I don't want to rush anything. So we will see. If I don't finish it before though, there will be long periods between updates, since I'll be so busy with school and everything. So I'm going to try and write like crazy the next few weeks, and any comment or words of motivation you can give would be greatly appreciated: ) And now, without further ado….

**Chapter 13:**

"Oh Tutorgirl you have got to try this on!" Brooke pulled a green halter top off a rack, then after glancing around the area for a moment, found what she was looking for and took a denim miniskirt off another rack. She thrust the clothes at Haley, who held up her hands and shook her head no.

"No way Brooke. That is so not me."

"But you'd look so hot!" Brooke put on a pouty face, begging Haley to try it on. "Please Haley. Pretty please!"

"She's right Haley, you would look amazing. And you should know, when Brooke wants something, Brooke gets it." Bevin told Haley.

"And that includes when Brooke wants someone too," Peyton added in. When Brooke threw a glare her direction, the blonde only shrugged her shoulders and told her it was payback for her skank comment earlier that day.

"Oh alright." Haley stalked off to the dressing room. She knew she wasn't going to be able to talk her way out of this one.

Once she had the outfit on, she faced the mirror, and was pleasantly surprised. She thought she'd look stupid trying to pull this look off. She hated to admit it, but she did look good.

"Let's see it Tutorgirl!" Brooke yelled out from the other side of the door.

Haley emerged from the room, and was greeted by whistles from the other girls.

"Damn girl, you have legs!"

"Told you you'd look hot!"

"You look great Haley!"

Haley smiled at them, then did a little twirl. "I guess I kind of do," she admitted with a shy smile.

"Now, since you're in there already, we took the liberty of picking out just a few other things for you to try on," Brooke said as she shoved the clothes she'd been holding into Haley's arms. Bevin and Peyton followed with similar loads.

Peyton gave Haley a gentle shove back into the dressing room when they realized that she was still just standing there, holding the clothes. They closed the door, and waited for the impromptu fashion show to commence.

Haley looked at all of the clothes, and let out a chuckle as she noticed the array of styles. Peyton had handed her a pile of black, or almost black, clothing. Bevin's was full of floral prints and girly colors. And Brookes, oh Brookes pile made her almost shutter. Everything was little, sexy, and in bold colors. Just like Brooke. With a sigh, Haley started trying on the clothes, knowing there was no way out of it now.

45 minutes later, with 15 of those minutes spent convincing Haley to buy certain things, the girls walked out of the mall and Haley had 7 new outfits (one for each day of the week as Bevin had reasoned).

Although Haley had a great time with the girls, she couldn't help but feel as though this had been some kind of Clueless makeover. The whole unpopular girl in need of fashion sense taken under the popular crowd's wing. And although she thought that she should feel at least a little offended by this, she was surprisingly not. She liked hanging out with the girls, and she couldn't wait to see Nathan's reaction to some of her new clothes. Especially that little black dress Peyton had picked out for her…..

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Brooke repeat her name a few times.

"Haley! Man, you were out of it."

Haley looked out the car window, and realized they were still in the mall parking lot.

"You need to tell me where you live silly."

"Oh right. Sorry about that."

"Aww, she was dreamin' about a boy. Names Nathan." Bevin teased.

Haley blushed slightly, and they all laughed, realizing that was exactly what her thoughts were on.

After giving Brooke the directions, and 10 minutes later, they were in front of Haley's house.

"Thanks so much for inviting me guys," Haley said as she stepped out of the car and grabbed her bags.

"Thank _you_ for coming Haley," Peyton said. "I'm really glad you came."

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun!" Bevin exclaimed.

"Yeah, it really was," Haley said.

"Well, we'll see you at school tomorrow chica!" Brooke said as she leaned out of the car window. "And be sure to wear something new. And that shows some skin!" And with that she drove away, as Haley waved goodbye, shaking her head. Nope, Brooke was never boring.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Is this really Haley James? THE Haley James?"

"Yes Luke, stop acting like an idiot."

"But the girl I'm talking to just told me that she had fun shopping with the cheerleaders."

"And I did." Haley rolled her eyes knowing where Lucas was taking this conversation, but realized the gesture was completely pointless since they were talking on the phone.

"But the Haley James I know would never allow herself to have fun with the cheerleader types."

"Lucas, stop being a smartass. Yes I actually had a good time with cheerleaders. Yes I am still alive, and yes they are pretty nice people." After a moment, she added as an afterthought. "And no, I will not help you hook up with anyone on the squad."

"Aww, man. That was the whole point of you going shopping with them," Lucas teased.

"You may be looking for a new best friend if that's the case."

"Hales, you know I'm just playing, and you'd better know that I'm not like that at all."

"I know."

"But really, you had fun?" Lucas asked, still in amazement. When Haley left to go with the girls after school, he played out every outcome this could have. But he never expected this one. He expected Haley in tears, or Haley pissed off, or Haley returning with horror stories. But it was just the opposite. And in a way, that kind of scared him.

"Yeah. I got to know the girls better, and bought some new clothes too."

"Oh good, then you can throw out that ugly ass poncho thing finally."

"Shut up."

"Sorry, couldn't help myself."

_Beep. Beep._

"Oh, I have a call on the other line. Hold on a sec?"

"Yeah sure."

Haley clicked over and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Haley, it's Nathan."

"Oh, hey Nathan. What's up?"

"I was just calling to see how your afternoon with Brooke, Bevin and Peyton went."

"How'd you know about that?"

"I saw ya'll leaving together in the parking lot. Where'd ya'll go?"

"Just shopping. And I actually had a pretty good time."

"See, I told you they weren't that bad."

"Yeah, yeah. So you were right, for once."

"I believe that is actually twice, but who's counting."

"Hey, can you hold on a sec, I have someone on the other line."

"Oh, alright."

"Okay, be right back."

Haley clicked back over.

"Hey, Luke?"

"Yeah, it's about time," he said jokingly. "Don't tell me you forgot about me."

"No, of course not. How could I?"

"It's pretty impossible to actually."

"Alright Mr. Bighead. Can I call you back later?"

"Or you can just tell me the rest of the details tomorrow or something. Who's on the other line that's more important than your buddy? Some hot shot actor?"

"Um, well, it's uh...it's Nathan," she said his name quietly, like she was hoping Lucas wouldn't hear.

"Oh." Lucas's heart sank.

"It's just that he wants to know what was going on today, and since I've told you most of it already, I just-"

Lucas cut off Haley's explanation.

"It's fine Hales. You can tell me the rest tomorrow." He tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. See you tomorrow Hales."

"Night Luke."

"Sleep tight." Lucas dropped the phone into the receiver, and slumped even further into the couch, wearing a scowl. He immediately started brainstorming 101 ways to get rid of annoying jerks who are trying to steal your best friend and the girl you love.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Haley walked down the hall to her locker the next morning, trying to ignore the stares she was receiving from the other students. When some boy whistled at her, she let out a little smile, relieved to finally know that the stares were because she looked good, not like an idiot.

Turning the corner, she saw a familiar backside leaning against her locker. Sneaking up on him, she reached up and placed her hands over his eyes.

"Good morning Hales." He said with her hands still covering his eyes.

"Awww, man. How'd you know Luke?"

He pulled her hands from his eyes and answered as he turned around. "I'd know these small hands any-" He stopped short as he took in her appearance.

"Whoa."

"I look ridiculous, don't I?" Haley asked as she lowered her gaze to the floor.

Lucas lifted her chin to face him. "No, how could you think that? You look gorgeous Hales. I mean, not that you don't all of the time, it's just, those clothes really-"

"Thank you." Haley smiled at his rambling.

"So I take it this is a new outfit, courtesy of Brooke Davis?"

"You know it."

"You really do look amazing Hales. It's very different from your usual jeans and a t-shirt."

"I know." Haley looked down at her outfit. She was wearing the denim miniskirt with the green halter top Brooke had picked out for her. "But I thought it might be good to try something different for a change." She turned to shuffle through her locker for the books she needed.

Lucas was still admiring Haley's new look. He had never seen her show so much skin before, besides when they were at the beach. He felt a shot of jealousy and anger run through him though, as he glanced around the hallway and saw the number of guys admiring her as well. He moved so that his body was blocking most of the boys' views.

"Luke? Hello?" Haley waved her hand in front of his face.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's fine. Want to walk a girl to class?" She gave him a brilliant grin as she shut her locker.

"You know I do." They took off down the hall together, while Lucas covertly sent glares to any guy who dared to look at his Hales.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Haley freakin' James!"

Haley stopped in the hallway and turned at the sound of her name.

"Damn girl! I told you you'd look hot!" Brooke circled Haley as she checked out her outfit.

"Yeah Haley, you look amazing!"

"Thanks guys," Haley smiled as her shopping trio approached her.

"Glad you got the outfit?" Brooke questioned with a grin.

"Yes Brooke. You were right," Haley said as she playfully rolled her eyes.

"I knew I would be. When it comes to fashion, I always am."

"So has Nathan seen you yet?" Bevin tried to sound innocent. She was so trying to hook those two up.

"No, I actually haven't seen him today."

"Well, he'll be coming this way any minute for lunch. Oh wait, in fact, here he comes. Girls, lets make ourselves scarce."

And as quickly as they had come, they disappeared into the cafeteria, leaving Haley with a bewildered look on her face wondering how they moved so fast.

"Well Hales, this is certainly a pleasant surprise," Nathan said with a big grin on his face, his eyes lighting up with delight.

"Hi Nathan," Haley said shyly, blushing when she saw Nathan blatantly checking her out.

After his full body inspection, he pulled Haley into a side hug, and walked towards the cafeteria with her.

"You look amazing," he whispered into her ear.

"Thank you," she said as she smiled up at him.

"I can't wait to see what you'll be wearing tomorrow. Knowing Brooke, I'm sure she got you to buy an entire weeks worth of outfits."

"You know her well then," Haley giggled.

When they entered the cafeteria, all eyes were on them. Haley scanned the tables until she found Lucas, then motioned to him that she would be right there.

"I guess you'll be ditching me for Lucas now," Nathan tried to pass off jokingly, but some of the bitterness was evident in his tone.

"I'm not ditching you; it's just for lunch. And I'll see you in class later. And after school."

"Well I guess I'll just ask you now though. There's this party tonight, and I was wondering if you would go to it with me."

"Oh, I dunno Nathan. Parties aren't really my thing, and I-"

"I know they aren't Hales, but I figured that since you're trying a new look, maybe you'd be up to trying something else new too. And we don't have to stay long or anything. I just want to make an appearance really."

"So we can leave whenever?"

"Yup, whenever you want to. I just want to hang out with you tonight, and since I already told Tim I'd be there…."

"Okay."

"Really?" Nathan asked in amazement.

"Don't sound _so_ surprised. Did you think I would really just shut you down on it?"

"Well…." He teased.

"Oh shut up!" She gave him a playful shove.

"Great. So I'll pick you up at 9."

"Alright. And now, my friend, I _am_ ditching you," Haley joked as she walked away towards Lucas. She waved over her shoulder at him, and he walked off to his own table, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well that's it for this chapter. Thanks so much for reading! And I hope ya'll are enjoying these last few weeks of summer! Have a great day!

Until next time,

Western


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or OTH characters. Sad really.

AN: Hey guys, I hope ya'lls summer has gone well. Only a few more weeks left though, so sad. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing – ya'll have certainly made my summer awesome! I've been working all summer and haven't really done anything else – seriously, how sad is that? But when I get feedback from readers it really does brighten my day – I really do have nothing else to look forward to. I just wanted ya'll to know how much your reviews mean to me! And I know I've kept you in the dark about whether this will be a laley or a naley – some of ya'll have guesses or requests – and I'm sure it's killing you not to know, but just hang in there a bit longer and all questions will be answered. Okay, I've taken up enough of your time. Enjoy! Without further ado…

**Chapter 14:**

"Haley, you sooo have to wear this!" Brooke emerged from Haley's closet with the tiny black dress from their shopping extravaganza. After finding out that she was going to the party tonight - and with Nathan – Brooke, Bevin and Peyton had invited themselves over to help her get ready for the party.

"Oh, no no no no," Haley backed away from the offending outfit, or lack of an outfit really, and shook her head. "I am NOT wearing that! I might as well go naked!"

"Well, that would certainly cause an uproar," Peyton teased. "And it_ is_ a good way to ensure Nathan's eyes will be glued to you the entire night…."

"Peyton!" Haley blushed at the thought, and the girls giggled.

"Hey, I'm just saying it as it is."

"I don't get why I just can't wear some of my regular clothes," Haley protested.

"Uh, Hales, not to be rude or anything, but have you even seen your old clothes? Not one good party outfit," Brooke said matter-of-factly as she poked her head into Haley's closet. "Anyways, if you weren't ever going to wear the dress, why did you buy it?"

"Because I knew I wouldn't have been allowed to go home without getting it," Haley said, and the other girls agreed that in fact, this was true. "I'd much rather be comfy and casual," Haley practically whined. She almost stomped her foot and crossed her arms too.

"You haveta dress up though!" Bevin said. "It's your coming out party!"

"My what?" Haley asked, more confused than ever.

"Your coming out party silly! Every girl has one," Bevin explained as if it were the most obvious concept in the world.

"Okay, since Bevin is not getting the point across, would one of you two mind explaining?" Haley asked as she turned on Brooke and Peyton.

"Well since you're one of us now Tutorgirl, we have to celebrate it!" Brooke answered cheerfully as she started pulling out her makeup and hair products from the bag of goodies she had brought over.

"She makes every girl that joins our group do it," Peyton added.

"Makes! They love it!" Brooke exclaimed.

"At the first party you go to with us, we dress you up and do your hair and makeup and everything. It 's a tradition." Bevin said cheerfully.

"And new rule to tradition: the comer outer has no sayeth in the clothing," Brooke said while trying to sound intellectual. She held up an eyelash curler and a bottle of hairspray, trying to look intimidating.

"Have a seat Haley," she gestured to Haley's desk chair, grinning in what Haley thought was a very frightening way.

"You might as well give up now Haley," Peyton said. "You know Brooke, she always-"

"I know, I know. She always gets what she wants," Haley sighed dramatically. "Let's get this over with," she said as she slumped into the chair.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey Hales, wanna go catch a movie or some — whoa." Lucas froze in Haley's doorway. Haley was sitting at her desk, in the most revealing dress Lucas had ever seen her wear, while Brooke, Bevin, and Peyton crowded around her, putting the finishing touches on her hair and makeup. They stepped away from her and turned to look at Lucas when they heard him come in.

"Oh, hey Luke!" Haley jumped up a bit too enthusiastically. She couldn't shake the feeling that she had been caught doing something wrong, like a kid with their hand stuck in the cookie jar. But it was just a little harmless dressing up, right?

"What is all this?" Lucas asked as he stepped into the room, still not able to tear his eyes away from Haley. He'd barely even noticed who else was in the room with her.

"Doesn't she look hot?" Brooke piped in, not used to being ignored for long.

"Well, yeah! I mean, of course, er….but why?" Lucas mentally winced at his stuttering. With Haley looking as she was, his brain had turned to mush. He could barely even form a sentence!

"We're going out!" Bevin jumped up and down in her excitement.

"Oh, right," Lucas said disappointedly. He had been looking forward to a Haley-Lucas night. They hadn't had one in a while.

"You should come too Stud," Brooke grinned flirtatiously at the blonde boy.

"Nah, I don't want to crash your girls night."

"Girls night? We're going to a party!" Bevin said.

"A party? Seriously?" He looked to Haley for confirmation, and when she sheepishly nodded her head in affirmation, he was truly taken aback. The Haley he knew would never think a high school party would be fun. She would never have gone to one.

"Yeah, ya know, a party. Something teenagers do to have fun. All the cool kids are doing it," Brooke teased.

"Oh, it's not that. It's just, well, it's not really Haley's thing."

"Yeah, we kind of figured," Peyton said.

"But there's always a first time for everything!" Bevin added.

When Lucas looked at Haley again, to see if she were really okay with this, she simply shrugged her shoulders helplessly as if she really had no say in the matter.

"So are you in?" Brooke asked Lucas, referring to if he was coming.

"I dunno," he turned to Haley. "Do you want me to go?" Lucas was going to leave it entirely up to her. He would be there in a heartbeat; all she had to do was ask. He did want to go, just so he could keep her company and protect her from all of the other guys he knew would be hitting on her. The thought was already causing his blood to boil. Not only did she look extra beautiful tonight – she looked sexy. His innocent Hales looked sexy. And he would stay by her side the whole night, fending off drunken creeps, but only if she wanted him to. He didn't want to intrude on her night out.

Haley didn't know what to say. Of course she wanted him there. But she was going with Nathan. Which Lucas would hate. She didn't know what to do.

She opened her mouth to say something, anything to fill this awkward silence that enveloped the room, but before she could utter a word, the doorbell rang.

_'Talk about being saved by the bell,'_ she thought wryly.

But half a second later, her relief was replaced by dread.

_'Oh god.' _

She knew exactly who would be at the door, ready to pick her up for their kind of date.

"I'll get it!" Bevin jumped up and rushed out the door.

"Oh no, he's early!" Brooke and Peyton went into action, making last minute adjustments on Haley's makeup and helping her get on the strappy heels.

"Who's here?" Lucas was more than a little confused. He watched the girls in amazement as they ran around the room like chickens with their heads cut off. After a few moments of chaos, everyone stilled, and looked at Haley in approval and admiration.

The girl who stood before him could not be his Hales.

Haley shyly met his gaze, and blushed at the blatant appreciation she saw in his eyes. The two were lost in a spell.

"You look beautiful," Lucas said softly.

"Thank you," Haley whispered in return.

Brooke and Peyton exchanged glances at the special moment the two were having. Maybe Nathan and Haley _were_ really doomed from the start. Time would only tell.

"Are you ready Haley?" Bevin's shout from downstairs broke the spell as they both looked to the doorway.

"Who's down their Hales?" Lucas asked softly, although it killed him to have to voice the question.

"I….it's…I'm sorry Luke." Haley rushed from the door before he had a chance to ask again.

Lucas chased after her.

"Hales, wait-"

He froze at the top of the stairs. Waiting at the bottom was the one person he wished wouldn't be there. Anyone but _him_. Deep down Lucas knew that Nathan would be the one at the bottom of those stairs, but seeing it in person was too much.

Haley paused halfway down the stairs, unsure as to her next move. A wry grimace slowly formed on her face as she realized the irony of her position a second later: she was physically standing between the two, the same way she was emotionally caught between the two men in her life.

Lucas noticed how Nathan hadn't taken his eyes off of Haley, and was looking at her in the same way he had upstairs.

"Nathan." Haley said in greeting, then turned around to face Lucas.

"Lucas." Nathan spit out, not liking that fact that the blonde boy had just emerged from Haley's room.

"Nathan." Lucas said just as spitefully.

"Peyton. Brooke." Brooke pointed to Peyton and then at herself, trying to make a joke to lighten up the obvious tension in the room.

The trio on the stairs ignored her comment as they continued to take turns staring at one another. No one spoke a word for several moments; no one knew what to say. Brooke and Peyton looked on from the second story, while Bevin watched from below. All three were waiting for an explosion from one of the people on the staircase. Who knew how this was going to turn out.

Finally, Haley took the first step. She had to prevent this from turning into the other conflicts Lucas and Nathan had had.

"Nathan, why don't you go wait outside," she spoke calmly as she tried to make eye contact with the dark haired boy.

"I'm not sure I really want to," Nathan replied, his glare on Lucas never wavering. He suggested through his words and actions that he didn't trust Lucas around Haley.

"Well I sure as hell am not going anywhere," Lucas matched Nathan's attitude, right down to the glare.

Haley sighed, this was not going well at all.

"Nathan, please just go outside. I need to talk to Lucas without both of you in the same room trying to piss each other off," Haley said exasperatedly.

At first it didn't even seem as though Nathan had heard, but he finally mumbled a fine and left, but not before he cast one more glare at Lucas and announced that he would be _right_ outside.

After the door slammed behind him, Haley turned back to Lucas. She motioned for the other girls to make themselves scarce. The girls backed around the corners, but only so they would be out of sight. There was no way they were going to miss out on this conversation.

"So you're going out with him?" Lucas asked quietly, sounding resigned.

"Yes. To Tim's party."

"Hales, this isn't you. I mean, you look amazing, but those clothes aren't you. You wouldn't date the most popular guy in school. You don't go to parties." Lucas was finally confronting her about what he was afraid of all along. He was losing her, losing his original Haley. She was becoming like everyone else. She was being sucked into the popular crowd, and it was only a matter of time before she was one of _them_.

"But it is still me. I'm just trying some new things. Giving some people a chance. I mean, I gave Brooke and Peyton and all those people a chance, and look how well that turned out. And now I'm giving Nathan a chance. And I'm sorry if it feels as though I am betraying you, but trust me, that is the last thing I want to do. I don't want to hurt you Luke."

"Then why are you doing this?"

'_That's it, it's coming out,'_ Haley thought. _'I have to tell him so he'll understand.'_

"Because I need to figure out who I am Luke. I love being Lucas and Haley, but right now I need to find out who I am, by myself. I need to be able to stand alone Luke. This whole thing with Peyton showed me that one day I will lose you to someone else, and when that time comes I need to be able to go on alone. Without you. So right now I am proving to myself that I am strong enough to do it. To be just Haley." She paused, then whispered "I need to do this. Please understand."

Lucas was dumbstruck. He had no idea all of this had been swirling around inside Haley's head. They continued to gaze into each other's eyes, trying to convey their thoughts to one another. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Lucas responded.

"Just promise you'll come back to me."

Haley smiled at him, them walked back up the stairs and hugged him tightly.

Lucas buried his face in her hair, never wanting to let her go. As she started to pull away, he whispered in her ear.

"Please be careful."

She nodded her head, then walked away from him and out the front door.

For a while Lucas just stared at the door she had walked out of. He couldn't help but feel as though he had lost her tonight. For good. That his Hales, the one he had milk balloon fights with and stayed up all night with, was gone. That the girl who loved to go to school and sucked at basketball but tried to play it anyways for his sake, was no more. That she had chosen Nathan. That the shutting of that door symbolized the closing of the Haley and Lucas era.

"You guys can come out now," Lucas said to no one in particular.

Sure enough, three heads poked their heads out from around different corners, then stepped out.

"Whoa," was all Brooke said, and the other two nodded their heads in agreement.

Lucas sunk down to sit on the top step and slumped forward, holding his head in his hands.

"I guess you guys have a party to get ready for," he said to the floor.

"Yeah. You should still come too though, I mean, if you want," Bevin said as they headed towards the door.

He heard them pass him on the stairs, then the sound of the front door slamming shut, yet again.

"I'm sorry Luke."

Lucas's head shot up, and he saw Peyton standing awkwardly at the foot of the stairs.

At his confused look, she explained.

"I'm not really in a partying mood anyways."

"I know the feeling." He wasn't sure why she had stayed behind. They still hadn't really talked since the day she had kissed him, and she had even been avoiding him in school. Why she wanted to provide comfort now was beyond him.

Peyton slowly climbed the stairs, then plopped down next to him. Both continued to stare straight ahead at nothing in particular.

"She does love you Luke."

He snorted in response, so she continued.

"No, I really think she does. But I think she's just really confused right now. And the only way she can sort through her feelings is to distance herself from you."

"Yeah, well it sucks."

"Very eloquent."

Lucas sent her a glare, then went back to staring at the wall.

"So do you want to be broody alone, or do you want some company. Misery loves company, right?"

"Being alone is probably the last thing I need right now. But just as friends, right?"

"Friends." Peyton smiled at him, then stood.

"Let's go order a pizza and watch movies or something. Are you feeling sappy, action, horror or comedy?"

Lucas stood and they walked down the stairs. "Definitely something funny. I think adding any more drama or tragedy at the moment might make me want to shoot up and die," Lucas tried to joke.

"Comedy it is then."

They walked out the door together and it slammed shut behind them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

So this is definitely the longest chapter yet. And the quickest update! I told ya'll I'd post 'em as soon as I got them written. Yay! I hope ya'll like it. I know, I know, more drama. But next chapter's the party, and there will probably be some naley action going on. **wink wink, ****nudge nudge.** Though don't hate me laley fans, just hang in there until after the party and what not – I haven't forgotten about you guys either. Just haveta wait for it. Leave me your thoughts and suggestions! Thanks so much! Have a fabulous day!

Until next time,

Western


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or OTH characters.

AN: Hey guys, thanks so much for reading and a big thanks to those who reviewed! I hope everyone's enjoying their last week of summer! I have exactly 7 days before I go back to school, and I'm going to try my hardest to get this story finished if I can, but I want to make sure its good at the same time. So we'll see what I can do. And ya'lls reviews really do help me write faster….Anyhoo, I hope ya'll like this chapter – I think Naley fans will for sure. But don't worry Laley fans, its not over for them yet either! Oh, and as a warning, there is some teen drinking in this chapter, which I am not for or anything like that, it just works into the storyline I'm going with. Now without further ado….

**Chapter 15:**

"Well this is certainly the place to be on a Friday night," Haley said as she looked around the nearly empty living room. Two guys she recognized from the basketball team were standing by the stereo, arguing over which CD to play, while another guy was stocking ice chests with beer.

"Aren't you funny," Nathan said as he led them towards the kitchen, giving the guys nods as they passed by. "Tim asked if we could come early to help set up. Give it less than an hour though, and this place will be packed and crazy."

"Sounds great," Haley muttered. "A bunch of drunk teenagers cramped in a room with too loud music."

"I thought you were giving new things a chance."

"Okay, okay, I won't judge until I've tried it, but still, it seems so….pointless."

"It's called fun Hales. You should really try it sometime. Might do you some good," Nathan grinned to let her know he was joking.

Haley punched him in the arm, and Nathan was getting ready to retaliate with a tickle attack when they were interrupted as they walked into the kitchen.

"Nathan! Haley!" Tim set down the bags of chips and other munchies he was pulling from the pantry when he spotted them.

"Hey man," Nathan and Tim did that macho man hug thing all guys seem to have programmed in their system from birth.

"Good to see you again Haley," Tim said as he turned to her. "And might I say you're lookin' fine tonight."

"Uh…thanks, Tim," Haley said as she blushed slightly. She was so not use to guys checking her out.

"Go find your own girl Tim," Nathan said as he hooked his arm around Haley's waist possessively.

"Don't need to. The girls come to the T-man all on their own."

"Sure, whatever you say man," Nathan said as Haley giggled. "Do you need us to help out with anything?"

Tim looked around, then poked his head in the living room and came back to the couple. "Nah, it actually looks like everything's just about ready. Ya'll can go chill or something."

"Alright," Nathan turned to Haley. "Wanna go for a walk on the beach?"

"Yeah, that sounds nice."

"Cool. Let's go," he said as he led them outside.

"What, we're not rolling today?"

Nathan paused on the deck and gave Haley a 'what-the-hell?' look.

"You usually say 'Let's roll' or something. Are we over that?" She asked, with a sweet smile plastered on her face, showing him just how much she was teasing him.

Nathan let out a loud laugh as he went down the stairs and stepped onto the sand. "Okay smarty-pants, you remember too many details." He held out his hand for her to take after she followed him down the stairs.

"At least now you know I actually pay attention." They slipped off their shoes and left them on the last step.

"Yeah, yeah. Very funny."

"I thought so," Haley said, sounding very pleased with herself.

"And I bet you'll think this is funny too." Nathan slipped his hand from hers, and put both hands around her waist, then tried to tickle her. But Haley wasn't new to this game and was already anticipating this. She darted out of his reach, laughing.

"Nice try Superstar, but you'll have to do better than that to beat out Haley James!" She yelled as she slipped away into the darkness of the evening.

"Oh trust me I will." And with that, Nathan darted after Haley, which sent her shrieking.

It didn't take too long before he caught her. But instead of tickling her, he threw her over his shoulder and started heading towards the water.

"Not fair!" Haley pouted over his shoulder. "You're not wearing a dress!"

"I don't think I'd look too hot in one either. But you do by the way."

Haley blushed at his compliment, and was glad that he couldn't see her at the moment. It was then that she realized just where they were heading.

"Uh, Nathan. The house is that way," she said as she pointed in front of her and watched the house get further and further away with every step.

"I know. But we're not going to the house." Haley could hear the grin in his voice.

Haley grabbed onto Nathan's other shoulder, then turned herself very awkwardly to see Nathan's direction. Her eyes widened in horror when she realized his intent.

"I don't want to get wet! Put me down this instant! I'm too young to die!" Haley demanded as she struggled to get off of Nathan's shoulder. But he wasn't letting go anytime soon.

"You're so weird Hales."

"Quirky actually." She amended.

"Fine, quirky."

"Please let me down Nathan," Haley tried a different approach: begging. "Pretty please."

Nathan paused in his step, and Haley almost let out a cheer.

"Hm. let me think about that. No." He resumed his pace. The ocean was only a dozen or so feet in front of them.

"Nathan! I swear, if you dump me in there I will never speak to you again! I'm not kidding either!"

"Well, when you put it that way." Nathan stopped, then gripped Haley's waist tightly and brought her down from his shoulder. Haley's body slid down the length of Nathan's, leaving both of them tingling.

"But what's in it for me," Nathan asked softly, as he stared into Haley's eyes. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer to him.

Haley couldn't even think of anything to say. "Um…I…"

"How about this?" Nathan questioned as he bent his head towards her. He paused a moment, giving her plenty of time to stop him if she wanted to, then tilted his head to meet her lips. After a moment he pulled back, and stared at her. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and their gazes locked. It only took her a second to process what had happened, before she moved her arms around his neck and raised onto her tiptoes to initiate the kiss this time.

Although the kiss started out tenderly and was very sweet, it quickly altered into one of passion and hunger. They had been keeping their emotions to themselves for so long, that their feelings for one another had continued to build up, not finding any release. But the moment their lips touched, all of that pent-up passion came pouring out, as they expressed how they felt for one another through this special kiss.

It was like something out of a movie: the starry sky with the glowing moon giving off the only light. The only sound was the waves gently lapping against the shore. And the beach deserted, save for one young couple who were discovering the possibility of new love.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Okay, so you were right," Haley said as they stood on the beach, hand in hand, in front of Tim's beach house. Although it had been dead less than an hour ago, teenagers now covered every inch of the place, and were even pouring outside onto the beach for more room.

"Why do you ever doubt me Hales," Nathan smiled down at the brunette.

"I guess I'm starting to learn not to," she looked upwards at him and returned the smile.

Nathan turned to face her and pulled her close to him. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, savoring the last few moments of the alone time the two would be having tonight.

"You know, we could skip this whole thing and have a little party of our own," Nathan whispered huskily in Haley's ear as he nuzzled her neck.

"As wonderful as that sounds, I said I was going to a party tonight, and that's what I'm going to do," she said. She moved her cheek off of his chest and looked into Nathan's eyes. "Although I will take a raincheck on that party for two."

Nathan couldn't help but kiss her one more time, then the couple moved towards the deck, picking up their shoes along the way.

The instant they stepped inside the house, Tim was at their side, a beer in each hand and more than a little drunk.

"Hey guysss, whatssup," he slurred.

"Man Tim, slow it down a bit. You're gonna pass out before midnight at this rate," Nathan said as he led Haley through the crowds and toward the kitchen, with Tim in tow.

"Nah man, izz all good Nate," Tim said as he started swaying. "Hurry up though dude. Ya gotta catch up with me!" Tim leaned against the counter to hold himself up.

Haley couldn't help but laugh at Tim's state. He just looked so ridiculous. Meanwhile Nathan was surveying the array of liquor and alcohol, trying to chose what to start with.

"What would you like Hales? Rum and coke? A beer? You name it, Tim's got it."

"Oh nothing. I'm good with water."

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked, as he mixed himself a drink. "We have some good stuff here."

"Yeah, I'm not really into drinking or anything."

"Comeon Haley! Ya gotta have at least one!" Tim yelled from the other side of the kitchen where he was slouched against a counter. "One for Tim. Pleeaassee." Tim moved his hands into a prayer position, begging Haley to have a drink, but he realized his mistake too late, and ended up sprawled out on the floor. Taking his hands off the counter was not a good idea.

"God Tim, you can't even stand up on your own," Nathan said as he helped his friend off the floor."

"Can to!" Tim protested as he waved away Nathan's hands to prove he could. After a few wobbles and almost falls, he finally managed to stand up straight. "See." He said proudly.

Nathan just shook his head as he took a sip of his drink.

"That is why I don't drink," Haley said as she pointed at Tim, giggling.

"No one gets like that after a few drinks. Tim's just…..special."

Nathan grabbed another cup. "I'm gonna make you one anyways," he said to Haley, who was about to protest. "Just one drink won't do anything. And I do make them the best, so you'll love it." He handed Haley the cup, who looked at it menacingly.

"It's not gonna hurt you Hales. Just one sip," Nathan put on a pleading face.

"Yeah Haley. Just one drink. Pretty please for Tim," he said, leaning against the counter once more. Standing on his own was just too much to handle.

Haley looked from one boy to the other, then at the drink in her hand. One couldn't hurt, right? And Nathan looked so cute with his puppy-dog-face on.

"Alright. Here goes nothing," Haley brought the drink to her lips and took a sip. It was surprisingly…good. A bit of a kick, but definitely made her want to drink more.

Both boys were looking at her expectantly, waiting for her reaction.

"It's good. I like it," she said as they cheered.

"Told you you'd like it if I made it," Nathan said as he draped an arm around her shoulder.

Haley took another sip, then asked Tim if Brooke, Bevin and Peyton were there yet.

"I kinda remember seeing them, or was that at the last party, no I'm sure I saw them tonight, but not Peyton, no Peyton wasn't with them," Tim rambled on to himself, as he tried to remember.

"I think we're better off looking for them on our own," Haley whispered to Nathan, as Tim continued to talk it over with himself.

Nathan laughed, then agreed, and they both left the kitchen without Tim even noticing.

It didn't take them long to find the girls, who were dancing away in the living room.

"Haley!" Bevin exclaimed as she hugged Haley, almost knocking the drink out of her hands.

"Hey Bevin. Hey Brooke," she said, as she got a little wave from Brooke who was occupied at the moment, dancing with an attractive jock looking fellow. Football player maybe?

"Where's Peyton?" Haley asked Bevin.

"She decided after you left that she didn't want to come. Something about hanging with a friend."

An image of Peyton and Lucas kissing flashed through Haley's mind, but she shook it off, blaming it on the alcohol. Surely Lucas wasn't Peyton's "friend".

Nathan asked if Haley wanted to dance. She nodded yes, then finished off her drink and leaned into his body.

After several songs had gone by, and they were beginning to get sweaty and tired, they went back to the kitchen to quench their thirst. Nathan made them another round of drinks, and they found a spot on a couch where they cuddled and finished their drinks. Haley wanted to go dance again, but when she tried to stand up, she almost fell back onto the couch. Thankfully Nathan caught her.

"Whoa, you okay Hales?" He questioned, worried.

"I'm great!" She yelled a bit too enthusiastically. "Let's go dance!" Haley grabbed his hand, and unsteadily tried to move towards the impromptu dance floor, but Nathan pulled her back. He placed his hands on her hips to steady her, and waited for her to look at him.

"Why don't we go outside," he suggested, wanting to get her some fresh air. He had never seen Haley act like this before. Surely just two drinks wouldn't do this to her.

"Okay! To the beach!" And she took off excitedly, but in the wrong direction.

Nathan turned her around the right way, and after squeezing through the crowds, and Nathan pulling Haley upright a few times, they finally made it onto the deck. He guided Haley to a deserted corner of the deck, and had her sit down in a chair while he crouched before her so he was eye level with her.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay Hales?" He asked again as he pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Why do you keep asking me that?" She asked as she cocked her head to the side and stared at him. "Whoa. You have really pretty eyes. Like the ocean. Ocean eyes." She giggled happily and it confirmed Nathan's suspicions. She was drunk. His Hales, was as drunk as Tim was. And after only two drinks.

"Hales, how many drinks does it take for you to start feeling the alcohol?"

"Well I don't know Mr. Scott. Let me see." She tapped her finger against her chin as if in deep thought. "I think it was after the first one." She said as she giggled again.

"But what about other times?"

"What other times?" Haley cocked her head the other way now.

It was starting to dawn on Nathan that maybe Haley had never had alcohol before tonight. He wished he had known that before hand. He would have only let her have one drink if that was the case.

"Have you ever had alcohol before Hales?"

"I said I was trying new things tonight, didn't I?" Haley reached out a hand and ran it through his hair giggling.

"Oh boy. I think it's time to go home."

"But I wanna dance!" Haley crossed her arms and pouted.

"We can dance all you want tomorrow. Although you're probably not going to feel up to it with the hangover you're gonna have," he muttered that last part to himself.

"Okay Natey. Hey, that kind of rhymes! Okay Natey." She said, which sent her into yet another fit of giggles.

Natey. That was a new one.

"Let's go Dancing Queen," Nathan said as he helped her get up from the chair and placed an arm around her waist.

"Whoa. Stop moving the deck," she said as she leaned into Nathan.

Nathan led her through the living room and towards the front door, but not before Haley said goodbye to everyone she saw on the way.

"Byebye Bevin. Byebye Brooke. Bye guy I don't know…." She waved at everyone she passed, and everyone else was so drunk that they waved back at her too.

Finally Nathan got her into his car, but when he leaned over her to get the seatbelt on, she started giggling. "Stop it, that tickles!" She said as she pushed him away and squirmed in the seat.

"I'm not even touching you Haley," Nathan said amusedly as he leaned over to try again.

"This went on for a few minutes, before Nathan was able to move quick enough to click the buckle before she could push him away.

Haley started singing some song to herself, and even in her inebriated state he had to admit that she sounded great. He started the car and they were finally on their way.

Nathan knew that Haley's parents were out of town again, and he was certainly not going to leave her alone like this, so he decided he would invite himself over to take care of her.

He pulled the car into her driveway, and helped her get out and to the front door. While he was looking for the key he knew they kept hidden on the front porch, Haley stumbled off the porch and started walking towards the neighbor's house. Nathan quickly ran after her, and led her back to her house.

"But I live there," she said as she pointed to the neighbor's house.

"No Hales, this is your house," he said as he situated her on the front porch again.

"No it isn't. I know where I live Natey. And this isn't it," she said as she started to wander off again.

Thankfully Nathan had found the key under a potted plant and unlocked the door. Then he quickly rushed after Haley again, who had almost made it to the neighbor's door, her hand out to ring the doorbell. Explaining that one would have been interesting.

He led her inside the house, and locked the door behind them. Haley took off down the hall.

"See, I told you this was my house," she said as she started to climb the stairs, with a death grip on the railing.

Nathan decided carrying her up the stairs would go much better, so he lifted her into his arms and carefully walked up the stairs, only putting her down once they were in her room

"Bed!" Haley yelled with her arms open wide. She stumbled forward and fell across the bed, face first. By the time Nathan closed the door behind them and took off his shoes, she was sound asleep.

Nathan smiled as he stood over her, watching her sleep it off. Nope, nothing with Haley was ever boring.

After a few moments of admiring her, Nathan slipped off her shoes and pulled the bed covers down. He picked her up again to move her so she was laying the right way, and pulled the covers up to her chin.

He gave her a tender kiss on her forehead, and was just about to move away when he heard her whisper his name.

Nathan came back to her side, and noticed that she was awake, but barely.

"Yeah Hales?" He whispered back.

"Stay with me."

"Okay." Nathan stood up and took off his shirt, then walked around to the other side of the bed and crawled beneath the covers.

The moment he got situated, Haley scooted closer to him and pulled his arm up so she could slide beneath it. She snuggled into his chest, and Nathan drew her closer to him, so her head fit perfectly into the hollow of his neck. He heard her sigh contently before going back to sleep with a smile on her face.

Nathan's only thought before he too was lost to sleep was how lucky he was to have someone like Haley in his life.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Whew, another long chapter. I hope you guys liked it! I hope you Naley fans liked it! And like I said Laley fans, you have not been forgotten! I hope everyone enjoys their last weeks or summer, I know I'm going to. Leave me any thoughts or suggestions you guys have. Have a great day!

Until next time,

Western


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or OTH characters.

AN: So I was finally able to come home this weekend – so you guys get an update! And a special thanks to AnissaB1 for the message – it's nice to know someone was missing this story (did u get my message back by the way? I hope you did). Anyway, I hope everyone's school year/work is going well. I think I've made ya'll wait long enough though, so without further ado……..

**Chapter 16:**

The next afternoon Haley was sprawled out on the couch, flipping through channels on the TV, and trying to ignore her pounding headache. Nathan had left an hour ago, after cooking breakfast and giving Haley some remedies for a hangover, saying that he had some stuff to do with his dad but that he would call her later to check up on her. Unfortunately, none of those "remedies" seemed to do the least bit of good for her head, seeing as it still felt as though she had been hit by an eighteen-wheeler.

Ding-dong.

"Ugh," Haley dreaded the thought of moving, and would have stayed right where she was had the person at the door not made that awful bell ring again. Her head was still echoing from the first round of rings.

Dragging herself from the couch to the front door, she slowly pulled it open and groaned. Not really the person she wanted to see right now. She was so not in the mood for a lecture.

"Geez Hales, what the hell happened to you?" Lucas asked, surprised by her appearance.

Haley was the girl who woke up when the sun rose and was dressed and completely ready for her day before most normal people had even heard their alarms go off. Lucas checked his watch quickly, then took in Haley's appearance once more. Yup, it was the afternoon, and Haley really did look like she had just gotten out of bed. Something was up.

While leaning against the door, Haley cradled her head in one of her hands and let out another groan. "Not so loud Luke," she whined as she stepped back to let him in.

"What the hell happened at that party?" Lucas hated to ask, but he had to know at the same time.

He watched Haley slowly make her way to the couch, then moved to sit next to her, worry etched across his features.

"I swear, if Nathan did-"

"Luke, Nathan didn't do anything," she said as she cut him off. "He actually took care of me."

"Took care of you?" Lucas was in panic mode now. "What happened?"

"Some dancing. Some chatting." Haley was trying to stall, but knew she had to tell him. And now, when he might take pity on her condition, was better than later. "And uh, maybe some drinking," she winced, waiting for the explosion.

"Drinking. As in alcohol." Lucas asked in a flat tone.

"No Luke, water. Yes alcohol," she said sarcastically.

Lucas just stared at her for a few moments, with that disappointed look on his face, before launching into his speech.

"You know, that's just great Hales. Really great. Congratulations, you have become one of them. I mean, drinking Hales? That is not you at all! I know what the problem is, I've always known what the problem is. Nathan. First he gets you all dolled up to look like the other girls, and now he's got you drinking. What's next Hales?"

Haley sat there and took it all for a while, just waiting for him to finish. But when he included Nathan in his rant, and started blaming him for everything, she sat up straight and started yelling right back, forgetting her pounding head for the moment.

"Nathan has nothing to do with this! All of this has been my decision Luke, not anyone else's. He didn't make me do anything, I did those things because I wanted to. So leave him out of it!"

She slumped back into the couch and held her hands to her head. "Ow," she mumbled.

This sent Lucas into action. He moved the couch pillows to one end, then helped her gently lay her head on them. Then he walked out of the room. Around the time Haley was starting to wonder if he had left the house without her hearing it, he reappeared by her side with a glass of water and Advil.

She thanked him, then took the pills and downed the glass of water while he hovered nearby.

Haley took the opportunity to change the subject away from the topic of 'everything she's done to disappoint her best friend.'

"So what'd you do last night?" She asked as she closed her eyes to try to relax.

"I, uh, I kinda hung out with Peyton," he answered cautiously, and waited to see how she would react.

Haley's eyes flew open and met his. "Kind of?" She questioned.

Lucas sat in front of the couch to get more comfortable before replying. "We just ate pizza and watched movies."

"Oh," Haley looked away from Lucas and stared at the ceiling.

"She said she didn't really feel like partying last night."

"I bet she didn't," Haley muttered under her breath. Not when she could hang out with Lucas.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing."

After a minute of silence, Lucas moved back to their original topic.

"So did you have fun at the party?" He tried to sound casual about it, but failed miserably. He desperately wanted to know everything that had happened.

"Yeah, actually I did. Minus the hangover this morning," she finally looked away from the ceiling and locked gazes with Lucas. She grinned, to try to lighten up the mood, and he thankfully grinned back.

Lucas reached out and took Haley's small hand within his own and leaned towards her.

"I just don't want you to get hurt Hales," he said softly.

She turned to face him and leaned forward so their foreheads were touching. "I won't," she whispered back.

They remained that way for a moment, gazing into each other's eyes, before a rather loud explosion on the television jolted them out of their trance.

Lucas turned back around to face the TV. "What the hell are you watching?" He asked as he saw soldiers in uniforms running around and yelling at each other in another language.

"Something that needs subtitles," she giggled, then pulled on his hand to get his attention again. She scooted down the couch to make room for him to sit, and once he did, she laid her head in his lap.

Lucas automatically started running his fingers through her hair, and Haley reached up and took one of his hands in her own, lacing their fingers together.

Lucas didn't care what was on that TV at the moment; it's not like he was paying it any attention anyways. Every fiber of his body was focused on the brunette he was holding. He would sit there forever, through any TV show, as long as Haley was with him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next few school weeks went by fairly normally. Lucas and Nathan were still enemies, and glared at one another every chance they got. And Haley continued trying to find a balance between the two. It was really starting to wear her out though. She felt as though she were trying to keep up with two separate lives. On the one hand, she was hanging out with Bevin, Brooke and Peyton, plus all of the time she was with Nathan. And then there was her time spent with Lucas, who didn't care to associate with anyone from her other group of friends besides Peyton, to her dismay.

And Haley was growing tired of it all. She had seriously considered locking them in a closet together, but quickly crossed that out from her mental list of resolutions after she realized they would probably end up killing each other instead of talking. Yup, they would definitely prefer using their fists before their words. Bad idea.

'Something has to change,' she thought as she glanced around the café. She was wiping down the counters and working the cash register, while Nathan and Lucas were both hanging around. Looking to her left, she smiled as she saw Luke sprawled out on the couch, reading his latest Steinbeck find. As if sensing that someone was watching him, he looked up from the book, met her gaze, and broke out into a wide grin. She gave a little wave, then resumed wiping the counters, before glancing over to her right.

Nathan sat at the table in the opposite corner from Lucas, obviously having chosen the furthest seat away from the blonde haired boy. He had his math book out, and was furiously scribbling and erasing away on his homework. She couldn't help but grin at his look of concentration, and he glanced up from his work and made a funny face before waving her over for help. She'd been answering any questions he had while she worked, and every time she felt Lucas's gaze on them as she did.

This time was no different. Lucas was watching them the entire time she was helping Nathan. Every time she looked up at him he averted his eyes, trying to make it seem as if he wasn't just watching them. And she had caught Nathan sending Lucas glares and faces all afternoon, which were readily returned.

After helping Nathan, Haley continued wiping down the counters, but with a renewed vigor. She was so frustrated with the two of them! She was ready to tell them that she wouldn't hang out with either of them until they could learn to be civil to one another! Haley paused, then grinned.

_'That might just work.'_

Whatever she ended up doing, something had to change. And fast.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I know not much happened this time, except some laleyness, but I hope ya'll liked it anyways! I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next – probably not for several weeks. But if ya'll send me some love, I'll try to figure out a way to update sooner (key word being try though, I don't know if I'll be able to at school). Well thanks for reading! I hope ya'll have a great day!

Until next time,

Western


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or it's characters, and sadly never will.

AN: So I know it has been such a loooong time since I last updated, and I am truly sorry for that. I've been so busy with school, work and then the holidays that I've barely had time to sleep! Speaking of holidays, I hope everyone's was wonderful!! But back to me being a horrible updater….I am so so sorry, and want to thank anyone who's reading this now and is sticking with me. It means a lot to me, so thank you. I plan on finishing this story on my break from school, so you guys won't have to wait another long period of time with no updates. Okay, so without any further ado, I give you…..

**Chapter 17**

"You know you two really are a lot alike," Haley commented to Luke from her spot on the bench, watching him shoot free throws at the River Court. "I don't understand why ya'll can't get along."

Lucas froze mid-shot when he heard that, dropped the ball, and slowly turned towards Haley, a look of horror and disgust drawn across his face.

"Did I really hear you just say that?" He asked.

"What? You can't deny it. You both love basketball, ticking each other off, are stubborn as mules….." She listed, holding up a finger for each similarity.

_'And both love you….'_ Luke silently added to her list.

"…you both hate losing, and throw tantrums like a 5 year old-"

"Hey! I do not!" Luke shouted in protest, crossing his arms in indignation.

"Why don't you stick out your lower lip a little more Mr. Poutypants," Haley joked.

Lucas sighed in exasperation, then jogged over to where his ball had rolled to and picked it up. He dribbled it a few times before moving to sit next to Haley. Haley kept waiting for him to say something, but his gaze remained fixed on the ball he held in his hands in front of him.

After a minute of silence, Haley knew something was wrong.

"Hey," she said softly and as she placed her hand on his arm.

Lucas's head jerked up out of his trance, more from her touch then her voice, and looked at her. Worry was written all over her face, silently asking him to tell her what was wrong.

"I'm fine Hales, really," he said before looking away.

"Don't lie to me Luke, I know when something's up."

Sighing again, he finally turned his body to face hers completely. "I guess I just can't help wishing things were like they used to be."

Haley knew exactly what he meant. She turned to face him all the way on the bleacher too. "Sometimes I do too. Things sure were simpler back then."

"Yeah," Luke drawled out slowly, a fond smile spreading across his face. "It was just you and me, Hales. You and me against the world."

Haley matched his smile with a grin of her own. "Those were some pretty good times." After a moment of both being caught up in the past, she continued. "But things have to change, no matter how hard you try to stop it. It's still you and me Luke, but we're not alone anymore. It's not just us. We're growing up, and with that, always comes change."

Luke's smile faded. He hated having to share Haley with anyone, especially with Nathan. "I know Hales, I just wish it could have stayed how it was forever."

"Well guess what Luke? Guess what's never going to change?"

He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Us. We will always have each other, no matter what happens."

"How can you be so sure. I feel like we're drifting already."

"Don't think you can get rid of me so easily Luke, because I'm not going anywhere."

"You promise?" Luke asked hopefully.

"I promise."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Nathan already asked you to the formal, right?" Brooke asked Haley as she shifted through some dresses at her favorite boutique.

"Yeah, last night," Haley replied from across the small store, looking up from the rack she'd been sorting through. Her thoughts were turned to Lucas, as she remembered them going to almost every dance together since they were kids. When Nathan had asked her last night, she had almost said no, wanting to talk to Luke about it first. But then she figured he'd already be going with Peyton anyways…..

"Did you decide who you're going with yet Brookie?" Peyton asked from another rack, flipping through a rack of black dresses.

"Well, I've narrowed it down to Travis and Blake…but I just can't decide! Tell me who to take Pey. Pleeease." Brooke turned to her best friend and put on her best pouty face.

"I am not about to involve myself in the dramatic love story that is Brooke Davis's life," Peyton replied before turning back to the dresses she was looking through.

"Wise decision," Haley threw in from across the store.

"Fine," Brooke let out a dramatic sigh. "Well then at least tell me who you're going with Goldilocks."

Peyton glanced quickly at Haley, but noticed she was wrapped up in examining a blue dress and didn't appear to be listening. "Uh….no one."

"Pey, there's gotta be someone you want to go with!" Brooke cried, causing Haley to look over at the two curiously before directing her attention back to the dress in her hands.

"Well, maybe someone…but we'll just have to see."

"Okay, well I'm glad you at least have someone in mind. Keep him a mystery if you want to. But you better make your move fast – the dance is on Friday."

"I know."

"K," Brooke sent her best friend a brilliant smile, already having an idea as to who this mystery guy was. "Let's go try on these dresses girlies!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

The next day Peyton had taken Lucas to her favorite record store after school. They had spent a good hour browsing through the records, picking up different bands to show each other and compare tastes. It had taken also this long for Peyton to finally work up her courage.

"Luke?" she said as she looked up from the records she was pretending to browse through across from him.

"Yeah?" He asked, not looking up from the record he had in his hands.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he said, finally setting the record down and looking at her.

Peyton took a deep breath. _'Here it goes….'_

"You know the formal on Friday?"

"Yeah."

"Are you…um…are you going with anyone?"

Lucas stared at her for a moment, before looking down, nervously fumbling with the records.

"Well…you see….um….Hales-"

"She's going with Nathan," Peyton said quietly. She didn't mean to blurt it out like that, but it happened anyways.

Lucas looked up at her again. "What? Oh, I guess I figured that…I just was going to….check."

"I'm sorry Luke. I didn't mean to just come out and tell you like that."

"No, I'm glad you did. I finally know for sure, I guess."

Both remained silent for a few minutes, each waiting for the other to say something.

"Peyton?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you go to the formal with me?" Luke asked with a grin.

"I'd love to," Peyton looked up at Lucas and matched his grin, before they both turned away and began silently shuffling through records again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Well there's that chapter! I know not a whole lot happened but I hope it was worth the wait. I think I know exactly where I want to take this story, so now it's just a matter of writing it. So please review to let me know someone is reading and enjoying this, and light a fire under my butt and get me writing! Anyways, have a wonderful day!!

Western


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or OTH characters.

AN: Here's another chapter for you guys! There's probably only 2 or 3 chapters left to go, and I'm going to try and have them up before I go (which in on Wednesday – eek!) But I think I can do it! A special thanks to brutus, Micki90, Tutorwife123 and LaFilmeMichelle for reviewing – you guys are the best!! I would love to have 100 reviews by the end of this story – I know that's a lot, but it would make me so happy! Anyways, thanks to everyone who is reading and has reviewed! And now, without further ado….

**Chapter 18**

"I must say we look smokin'!" Brooke let out a squeal as she looked at each of the girls' reflections in the mirror. "Those boys won't know what hit them!"

"I'm actually going to have to agree with that Brooke," Peyton said, half turning to see the low-cut back of her black dress in the mirror.

"Are you guys really sure about this dress?" Haley asked self-consciously as she tugged at the top of her dress, attempting to reduce the amount of cleavage she was displaying.

"Hands off the dress Haley! You look amazing!" Brooke said as she pulled Haley's hands away from the garment. "It's perfect."

"But I look-"

"No you do not look like a slut Haley," Peyton said while Brooke chuckled at her ability to read Haley's mind. "You look really great."

Haley glanced at her reflection once more. The dress really was beautiful. Simple, but beautiful. It was a dark blue color underneath an outer layer of gauzy material detailed with sequins in a floral pattern, making the dress shimmer when she moved. It was a halter dress that flowed all the way to the floor, but what was making Haley nervous was how low the V of the neckline plunged. It was more cleavage than she was used to showing. But Haley turned her focus away from that area and took in her appearance as a whole. She really did look nice. The dress hugged her curves in all the right places, and the color complimented her eyes and hair perfectly. Brooke had swept Haley's hair into a simple up-do, then left a few strands down that she curled to frame her face. Finally satisfied with her appearance, her friend's words filling her with confidence, she stepped away from the mirror and let them finish primping.

Brooke looked absolutely stunning as usual. Haley was convinced she could wear a potato sack and still look fashionable and beautiful. But the ruby evening gown with the thin straps she had finally chosen made her both sexy and gorgeous. The intricate beading that started at the bodice and flowed onto the skirt made it a one of a kind dress, and the color looked great with her hair. Brooke had left her hair down but had curled the ends and added a hair clip decorated with ruby rhinestones on one side.

Peyton had chosen a simple black dress with a low-cut back and a scooped neckline. The material fell to the floor, but had a slit on the left side that reached above her knee. She had left her hair alone, but wore a beautiful silver and black necklace that she said had belonged to her mother.

The doorbell rang just as Brooke had finished applying her lipstick. She stepped away from the mirror and grinned.

"Let's go get 'em girls."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What is taking them so long?" Nathan asked as he paced across the hardwood floors in Brooke's living room.

"You know girls man," Travis said from the couch. "They won't come down until they think they look perfect. Plus they just love to keep us waiting."

"I guess so, but-"

Nathan was cut off by the doorbell.

"Nathan? Can you get that?" Brooke yelled from upstairs.

"Sure. But are ya'll almost ready yet?" He called back as he moved towards the door, wondering who it could be.

"Do not rush us Nathan Scott. Now we are going to take even longer, just for your benefit!" She shouted downstairs.

"Great," Nathan mumbled as he swung the door open. He scowled the instant he saw who it was. "Just fucking great."

Travis had stood up when Nathan opened the door, and after realizing neither person was going to make a move, jumped in.

"Lucas, man, great to see you!" Travis said as he gently shoved Nathan out of the doorway so the blonde could enter.

Lucas took a step in and cast a glance at Nathan before greeting the other boy.

"Hey Travis, good to see you too. So you're going with Brooke?"

"Yup, I'm a lucky guy, huh?" He asked with a grin.

"You sure are," Lucas said as he warily stepped around Nathan and moved further into the living room, trying to keep his distance from a rather hostile looking Nathan.

Travis sensed the tension in the room, and tried to fill up the silence with conversation, but soon realized that both boys would rather glare at each other from across the room than talk. With a sigh he gave up and sat back down on the couch, hoping the girls would be down soon.

"So what the hell are you doing here?" Nathan finally broke the silence as he crossed his arms and leaned against the far wall.

"I'm going with Peyton. I thought you knew that?" Lucas asked, trying to keep the hostility he felt out of his voice.

"I did. I just didn't think you'd actually _be_ here."

"Well I am, so get over it."

Nathan had pushed away from the wall and was going to throw back an insult but was interrupted by Brooke's voice announcing that they were coming down.

"Thank god," Travis exclaimed as he stood up. He thought he was going to have to jump in between these two so they didn't kill each other.

Brooke came down the stairs first and gave a twirl for Travis's benefit once she reached his side.

"You look amazing," he sweetly whispered as he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

Peyton made her entrance next, shyly moving to Lucas's side.

"You look great Peyton," he said as she looked up at him.

"Thank you," she whispered as she looked away, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks.

After a few moments and no Haley, Brooke decided that the girl needed some reassuring.

"Haley James! Don't make me come up there! Get your cute butt down here this instant!!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming," Haley's voice carried downstairs before she made her appearance. And when she finally did everyone in the room fell silent as they stared, disbelieving that this was shy little Haley James before them.

Lucas's breath hitched in his throat. He was mesmerized. His Hales looked….ethereal. She looked like a goddess, coming to bless them all with her otherworldly presence. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. He wanted nothing more than to sweep her up into his arms and never let her go.

Peyton noticed Lucas' rapt attention on Haley and looked away, trying to ignore it. Maybe one day he would look at her the same way, just not today. But she could wait.

Nathan was awestruck. He almost forgot to breathe. This was his Haley? How did he get so lucky? His eyes were glued to Haley as she made her way down the stairs and to him, shyly meeting his gaze. It took him a moment to regain his wits.

"You look…you're beautiful Hales," he whispered as he reached out and cupped her cheek in his hand. "You're the most beautiful woman in the world."

Haley blushed at his comment and looked down, before glancing over at Lucas and sharing a smile with him.

Nathan heard a car pull up and hesitantly pulled away from Haley to look out the window.

"The limo's here," he announced to the other couples in the room. He took Haley's hand in his and led her outside, the others following behind.

Brooke and Travis climbed into the limo while Nathan moved away to talk directions with the driver. Haley waited off to the side as Lucas helped Peyton into the car. Then he turned to Haley, smiling.

"You look amazing Hales," he said as he took a step towards her.

"Thanks Luke," she said as she stepped into his embrace. "You do too. I don't think I've ever seen you in a tux before."

He chuckled at her comment, "It's a rental."

She giggled as they stepped apart and got in the car, followed closely by Nathan.

Tonight was certainly going to be interesting.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well there's another chapter for you guys! I hoped ya'll liked it. And let me tell you, the next few chapters are going to be rather dramatic (maybe not the next one so much, but certainly the ones after that). Thanks so much for reading, and I hope ya'll liked it enough to review! Have a wonderful day!!

Until next time,

Western


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or OTH characters, and sadly never will.

AN: So here's another chapter for you guys! And it's a long one too. I hope ya'll like it! I'm trying my hardest to get you guys the rest of the story before I leave tomorrow, but I don't know if that's going to happen. I don't want to rush it – I want it to be good. But we'll see how much I can get done between now and then. And a special thanks goes out to Nik13Mig03 and naley23lover101 for reviewing. I am getting closer to my goal of 100 thanks to you guys! And now, without further ado……

**Chapter 19**

Slow dance. Fast dance. Fast dance. Slow dance. Fast dance. Slow dance. Punch break.

Haley couldn't remember a time in her life when she had danced so much. But that was probably because she'd never really had anyone to dance with before – besides Lucas that is. Speaking of……

She glanced over at Lucas and Peyton slow dancing on the floor, both grinning at whatever they were talking about. She turned away from them, not thinking she could stand it anymore, and looked around for Nathan, who had excused himself to the restroom moments ago. Haley didn't know what was going on with her. She loved being with Nathan, and being held in his strong arms, but why was she getting so jealous over Lucas and Peyton. She took a sip of her drink and sighed.

There was something so different about that hug she had shared with Lucas earlier. She felt so warm, so safe – like nothing in the world could hurt her. Being with Nathan was – exciting, new. She never knew what was going to happen. But with Lucas, it was so comfortable, so safe. She felt like she could really be herself, and that he knew her better than anyone else ever could.

_Damn it. Why is this so confusing!_

She stole another glance at the happy blonde couple on the dance floor and felt her heart constrict as Peyton laughed at something Lucas had said. She turned away again and downed her drink.

_Where the hell is Nathan?_

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

As much fun as Peyton was having, and as nice as Lucas was being, he wasn't discreet enough about all the glances he had snuck at Haley throughout the evening. And surprisingly she wasn't all that upset. She figured that if Haley and Lucas never had a chance together, the rest of their lives would be consumed by "what-ifs." If they were meant to be together, as she was beginning to believe they were, then that was great. And if not, then she and Lucas could have a fair chance. But the way things were going now, she'd never have his full attention, much less his heart.

Which is her reason for jumping at the opportunity when she saw Nathan and Haley move off the dance floor, and Nathan head in the direction of the bathrooms.

"Go ask Haley for a dance," she said, giggling at the stunned expression on his face.

"I wasn't….I mean, she's…..I wasn't looking at her," he replied, fumbling for an excuse.

Peyton smiled knowingly. "It's okay Lucas. I know you love her more than anything. Now why don't you take a chance and show her."

"But- but she's with Nathan," he grimaced.

"Not at the moment," Peyton grinned slyly as she tilted her head towards the very lonely looking Haley at the punch bowl.

Lucas's eyes lit up at the site of her, and brightened even more at the presented opportunity. Then his gaze shifted back to Peyton, and his smile dimmed.

"But I came here with you. I'm not just going to leave you. And Nathan will be back at any moment…."

"Just leave Nathan to me. And Lucas, I want you to be with her. To at least have a chance. Because until you do, there's no hope for there ever being a you and me," she finished with an understanding smile.

He grinned back brilliantly. "Really?" He asked, wanting to make sure she was really okay with it.

"Go get her tiger," she said, giving him a push in Haley's direction.

He started to move away before abruptly turning to face Peyton again. "Thanks Peyton," he said softly, before making his way towards Haley again.

Peyton smiled as she watched him go, knowing she was doing the right thing. Then her expression turned serious as she walked off the dance floor. Operation Distract Nathan was commencing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Haley sighed for the umpteenth time, waiting for Nathan to return. A tap on her shoulder a moment later startled her.

"Who knew you were such a girl….." She trailed off as she turned around and saw who it was.

"I sure hope I'm not a girl," Lucas said with a grin.

"Lucas! I thought you were, well, Nathan," she finished softly, waiting for the scowl to come across his features.

But surprisingly it didn't. Instead, he had a goofy smile on his face. "Sorry to disappoint you…."

She cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "You could never disappoint me Luke."

They shared a smile, before Lucas gave a formal bow. "May I have the pleasure of this dance, my lady?"

She couldn't help but laugh, before playing along. "You may, kind sir," she said as she curtseyed.

He led her out to the dance floor just as the next slow song began. He pulled her close to him, and she sighed, contently for once.

After a few moments of silence, both of them being caught up in the moment, Lucas leaned closer to Haley's ear and whispered softly.

"You look so beautiful night Hales."

Lucas's warm breath in her ear caused her to shiver slightly.

"Thank you Luke."

"You look like a princess," he continued, not thinking he could ever run out of words for how gorgeous she looked tonight.

She giggled at his cheesiness. "Okay, now I know you're sucking up to me Mr. Scott." But as she said it, she went out on a limb herself and moved her hand to the back of his neck, running her fingers through his soft hair. She had been dying to do that since they had started dancing.

Lucas closed his eyes in bliss. No ones touch had ever affected him like Haley. He took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of her as she played with his hair.

After realizing just what she was doing, Haley pulled her hand away, shocked at her own behavior. This was Lucas. And she was here with Nathan. What the hell was she doing?

Lucas's eyes flew open at the sudden loss of contact and questioningly looked at the petite girl in his arms.

Haley looked down, and then around the room. Anywhere but at Lucas. Finally, she shyly looked at him. "I'm…I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me." She blushed as she looked down again.

Lucas lifted her chin up with his hand and looked her straight in the eye. "Don't apologize Hales. I liked it."

They stared at one another, not sure exactly what they had just admitted to each other through their words and actions. As both of them tried to find the words to describe how they felt they were interrupted by a not too happy Nathan.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Nathan emerged from the bathroom, he ran into Tim and some other guys from the basketball team.

"Yo; Nate. We're gonna get outta this lame joint and head to Felix's for the afterparty. You in?"

As much fun as he'd had dancing with Haley, a few drinks sounded pretty good too.

"Yeah, let me just go get Haley. We'll meet you there."

But as he walked towards the punch bowl, where he had left her, he quickly realized she wasn't there. But Peyton was.

"Hey Nate."

"Hey Peyton. Have you seen Haley?" He asked as he looked in every corner of the room.

"Yeah, I think she went to the restroom."

"Oh, okay. So how've you been?"

"Pretty good, I guess."

"Great. You look really nice by the way."

"Thanks Nate." Her mind reeled, trying to find a way to stall before Nathan either saw Haley and Lucas together, or realized that she had been gone too long to be in the restroom. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lucas and Haley dancing in one area, looking very comfy in each other's arms. It would do no good for Nathan to see that. Peyton grinned as she came up with something.

"How about a dance for old times sake?"

"Uh, well Hales….I mean…..I don't….." he was at a loss, not knowing what to say.

"As friends Nathan. Just until Haley comes back."

"Um, sure then."

"Great!" Peyton grabbed his hand and led him to the corner furthest away from where Haley and Lucas were to dance.

"See, this is nice," she smiled as she looked up at Nathan.

"Yeah, it really is. We should hang out more often Peyton. I miss you…..as a friend of course."

"We really should. We had some great times together, didn't we?"

Nathan chuckled as he recalled some of them. "We really did. Whatever happened to us?"

"Um, you were an ass," Peyton said point-blank, but with a smile.

"Yeaaaah. Sorry about that."

"Nah, it's cool. But you've changed Nate. You've turned into a really great guy."

"Thanks Pey. I'm sorry that I couldn't be that guy for you. But I think I have Haley to thank for that. She really changed me for the better. She makes me want to be a better person. I mean, Haley…..HALEY!" He had looked over his shoulder for a brief second, and Peyton guessed that he saw what she'd been trying to hide from him.

"Excuse me Peyton," he said flatly as he continued to stare at something over her shoulder. Peyton closed her eyes, hoping they would all survive the next few minutes unscathed. She knew the moment he had seen them because she had felt him stiffen and then shake with barely controlled rage. This was not good.

Nathan tore away from her and marched across the dance floor towards the unsuspecting couple. She turned and followed after him, ready to step in and try to help. She knew Haley might need some backup.

When Nathan reached the pair he grabbed Lucas's shoulder and spun him around.

"What the hell are you doing!!" He roared.

Haley's eyes widened and the guilt started rolling through her. Then she leapt into action, knowing a fight would start if she didn't do something.

"What does it look like we're doing Einstein?" Lucas retorted back.

"You smug little bas-"

"Stop!" Haley shouted as she stepped between them. "Just stop it!"

Nathan and Lucas both seemed to relax a little once Haley got involved. She decided to deal with Nathan first.

"Nathan, we were just dancing. It's kind of a tradition for us – we always dance at least once at every school dance we go to." Even to Haley her excuse sounded lame. And if it was just dancing, why did she feel so guilty?

"That was not just dancing Hales. He had his hands all over you!"

"I'm sorry if that's what you saw, but it was just a dance. Nothing more."

Lucas mentally winced at her denial of whatever had just happened between the two of them.

"Whatever Hales," he said, thrusting his hand through his hair in frustration. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Well Tim and the guys are heading over to the party now. You want to go?"

Although Haley didn't really want to leave yet, she figured getting out of there was probably the best solution, especially after the scene they had just caused. And getting Nathan away from Lucas was probably the most important thing to do at the moment.

"Sure, let's go." She turned and said goodbye to Peyton, and then to Lucas, not quite meeting his gaze, before heading in the direction of the exit.

But Nathan always had to have the last word. "If you're at this party tonight, I want you to stay the hell away from Haley," he said to Lucas before storming after Haley.

After they were gone, Peyton released that breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

"Well I think that went well. You didn't get hit," she said, trying to lighten up Lucas's mood.

But she didn't think he had even heard her as he continued to stare at the door Haley and Nathan had just left through.

"Let's get to that party," he said, a determined gleam in his eye.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Thanks so much for reading guys! I hope you liked the chapter! I'm working on the next chapter as we speak – I haven't even packed yet because I'm trying to get this story finished. But we'll see if I can do it. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! You guys are the best!!

Until next time (which will probably be manana),

Western


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or OTH characters.

AN: So here it is, I got one last chapter out before I leave. In fact, I leave in half an hour and I just finished it. lol. Anyways, I hope you guys like it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! I'm getting closer to 100 reviews by the day! Now, without further ado….

**Chapter 20**

The party was in full swing by the time Nathan and Haley walked through the door. They had taken some time getting there since they stopped at both of their houses to change out of their formal wear. Although Nathan was sad to see Haley's dress go, he had to admit she looked sexy in the low-waist jeans and black halter top she now wore. Apparently Brooke's motto of show-just-enough-to-make-them-drool approach had rubbed off a bit on Haley, which Nathan had been grateful for until they had walked into the party. He scowled as every guy they passed checked Haley out. Nathan just wanted to throw a sheet around her, but figured the guys would still look at her anyways.

With a hand at the small of her back, he guided her towards the kitchen, where he saw Tim trying to hit on some poor girls. He glared at every guy that looked Haley's way and sent warning scowls to those who dared to talk to her. Of course Haley didn't have the slightest clue all this was going on behind her back. She just smiled.

"Hey Haley, how are ya?" Bryan Rogers, a boy she had tutored last year asked as she passed him.

"Lookin' good Haley," Steven Long, a football player and another student of hers said with a wink, before sinking away after a look from Nathan.

"I don't understand why they keep running…." Haley trailed off as she looked behind her at Nathan and saw the death glare he was sending Steven. "Nathan!" She said as she hit him in the chest, "Stop scaring people away!"

"They're not just people Hales, they're guys," he said, as if that explained everything.

"Well, duh Nathan. But they also happen to be nice people that I know. I tutored all of them at one time or another, so stop being mean."

"Fine, I'll stop. As long as they stay away from you."

Haley threw her hands up in exasperation and gave up. Nathan will be Nathan.

"Wow Haley. Niiiiiiice," a boy said as he was walking out of the kitchen.

"Another student of yours?" Nathan asked.

"No. Actually I don't know that one," she said, confused.

Nathan just laughed as they entered the kitchen and Tim ran up to them.

"Yo Nate, Haley. Glad ya'll finally got here. I was just laying my mack down on those fine lookin' ladies over there," he pointed to where the girls had been, and his face fell when he realized no one was there. "What?! Where'd they go?"

Haley and Nathan laughed as he looked around wildly for them.

"Well they'll be back. They always come back for the T-Man. Now get started on this keg will ya. We got plenty of it tonight," he said, handing them both cups before walking off, presumably in search of the girls who ditched him.

As Haley moved to fill up her cup, Nathan watched warily. "Now Haley, do you remember what happened the last time you drank?"

A look of disgust crossed her face as she stopped filling the cup up. "Oh god," she groaned. "Don't remind me." Looking at her halfway full cup, she smiled, "I think this will do for tonight."

Nathan chuckled as he filled his up all the way. "I think that'd be wise."

They both moved out to the living room, where the majority of the people were at, dancing away to the loud music. From across the room Haley spotted Peyton and Lucas standing rather close. She watched as Peyton placed a hand on Lucas's chest and leaned in to whisper something in his ear, which caused him to grin.

Haley felt jealousy bubble up inside her. She took a long sip of her drink, before downing it.

Nathan hadn't seen Lucas, but he did see Haley finish her drink off in two gulps.

"Whoa Hales, slow down," he said a little worriedly.

"I just want to have fun tonight Nate," she said as she looked up at him.

"Okay Hales. But I'm gonna keep an eye on you, k?"

"Alright. I don't plan on leaving your side anyways," she said with a smile.

"That's what I like to hear," he smirked as he slid his arm around her waist, pulling her close.

Haley snuggled into his warmth and closed her eyes for a moment. But it wasn't long before her curiosity got the better of her and she had to peek again. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw that Lucas and Peyton were gone from the spot she had just seen them at. A sweeping glance around the room revealed them moving towards the back porch, Peyton holding Lucas's hand as he followed her outside. Her eyes narrowed at the display. But her anger was quickly replaced by sorrow. She figured she knew exactly what they were going to do outside. The thought of them making out crushed her, and she cringed as the image of them kissing in Lucas's room flew into her head.

Shaking her head as if to clear it, she pulled away from Nate.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink," she said as she started towards the kitchen.

"Hales, I don't know if that's such a good idea," Nate said.

"I'm just getting some water. I'll be right back."

"Okay, I'll be right over here talking with the guys," he pointed, indicating a group of boys from the basketball team.

Haley walked into the nearly empty kitchen and grabbed a cup. Making sure Nathan hadn't followed her, she made her way to the keg and filled her cup to the top. She downed it in 4 swigs, wincing against the bitter taste. She didn't really care for beer, but she knew she needed it right now. She wanted to get the image of Peyton and Lucas together out of her mind.

"Whoa Haley, you doing okay?"

Haley spun around to see the boy she hadn't know who'd said hi to her earlier standing beside her.

"Yeah….yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." After a moment of silence, she asked where she knew him from.

"I'm Trent Nickels. We had English together last year."

"Oh, oh right," she said. The name sounded vaguely familiar to her.

"Here, let me get that for you," he took her cup from her and moved to the keg to fill it up.

"Oh, I don't know if I should really have any more," Haley said as she turned around and moved to the opposite side of the kitchen to sit on the counter.

"Nonsense," he said over his shoulder. "It's a party. You deserve to have some fun."

"Yeah, I guess I really do."

When he had filled hers up, along with one for himself, he walked back over to her and handed her the drink.

"Cheers," he said as he held his cup up to her.

"Cheers," she clicked her cup against his before downing this cup as well.

"You look really great tonight Hales," he said in between sips.

"Thanks Trent," she said as she set her empty cup down beside her.

"So are you here with anybody?" He asked innocently.

"Um, yeah, I'm actually with Nathan."

"Oh, okay," he said as he finished his drink and set it down too,

"Speaking of, I should probably go find him now," she said as she started to jump down from the counter. A wave of dizziness surged through her at the sudden movement.

"Whoa," she said as she grabbed onto the counter for support. Trent reached out and held her arm to help steady her.

"Careful Haley. Are you alright?"

"I'm not too sure. I guess I had too much alcohol too fast. Could you go get Nathan for me?"

"Yeah sure, wait right here," he said as he quickly moved to the living room and out of her sight. A few minutes later he returned, without Nathan.

"I couldn't find him, but I saw Tim. He said Nathan went down the hall to the restroom. You want me to take you there?"

"Would you? That'd be great," she started to feel really numb now, and could barely hold herself up.

"Here, I gotcha," Trent said as he moved her arm around his shoulders and slid his arm around her waist. They took slow steps out of the kitchen, down the hallway and around the corner.

"This sure is a big house," Haley weakly said. They seemed to be walking forever.

"Yeah, well Felix's parents are pretty rich."

Trent finally stopped at the last door on the right.

"Here we are," he said as he swung it open and helped her walk in.

It was pitch black inside, and Haley squinted to try and make out anything. Finally her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she could make out shapes. One of which looked like a bed.

"Uh, Trent….I don't think this is…." She froze when she heard the door swing shut and the click of a lock.

_'Oh god, please no,'_ Haley thought, horrified.

Trent flipped on the light switch to reveal that they were in fact in a room. A locked room. He dragged her dead weight to the bed and laid her on her back gently. Haley tried to protest but no matter how hard she tried, none of her limbs would move the slightest bit.

"Please don't do this," she whispered desperately, not able to make much more of a sound than that.

A chilling grin appeared on Trent's face. "But I thought you wanted to have fun Haley," he said, just before he stripped off his t-shirt.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I am SO sorry for leaving you guys hanging like that, but it's the only good place to stop and I didn't have enough time to get out another chapter before I leave. Hopefully I'll be able to come home one of the weekends this month and update, but there's no telling. I will do my best to get it to ya'll ASAP though. I know how annoying cliffhangers are. Thanks so much for reading and an even bigger thanks to those who review – it's nice to know your work is appreciated!! Have a great day!

Until next time,

Western


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or OTH characters. sigh

AN: Wow, I am so sorry it's been so freakin' long since I've updated! My only excuse is that this has been the busiest semester of my life. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed: I got over 100!! Woohoo! You guys are the best!! Anyways, I think you guys have waited long enough, so without further ado…..

**Chapter 21**

Nathan was beginning to worry. After his second walk through the house, including checking outside, Haley was nowhere to be found. A feeling of dread began to settle in the pit of his stomach. Something was not right.

As he was doing another sweep of the living room, he saw Tim. Grabbing Tim's arm as he passed, he pulled him over to the side of the room where they could hear each other.

"Have you seen Haley?" Nathan asked, trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

"Nah, man, not since the kitchen. Why? Is something wrong?"

"I dunno, I've been looking all over for her. Will you start asking around?"

"Sure thing Nate. I bet she just wandered out to the beach or something," Tim could see the frantic look in Nathan's eyes and was trying to reassure him.

"Thanks Tim. I hope you're right."

Tim and Nathan took off in separate directions. Nathan circled the room once again, before stepping outside onto the back porch. Glancing around, he froze when he found who he was looking for.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Oh crap."

Lucas looked up quizzically at Peyton's surprising comment.

"What?" he asked, before following her line of vision.

He sighed dramatically when he saw Nathan making a beeline for them. This was not going to be good. He braced himself for the explosion that was Nathan.

"Have you seen her?" Nathan practically shouted when he was in Lucas's hearing range.

Lucas was confused to say the least.

"Seen who? Haley?" He asked as Nathan stopped in front of him.

"Yes Haley, you idiot," Nathan said between clenched teeth. Taking a deep breath, he knew he needed to push aside his not so affectionate feelings for Lucas if he wanted to find Haley. "Have you seen her?" He repeated the previous question, his desperation evident this time.

"Not since she was with you," Lucas said. "Why? Is she okay?" He asked, sounding worried.

"Shit," Nathan muttered. He had really hoped Lucas had seen her recently. "I don't know," he replied as she shoved a hand through his hair in frustration and worry.

"What do you mean you don't know?! Where the hell is she!" Lucas shouted.

"I mean I don't know!" Nathan yelled back.

"You lost her?!"

"I didn't lose her! I just, I, I don't know where the hell she went!"

Peyton decided it was time to step in and end this shouting match. "Just shut up both of you! You're not helping the situation at all!"

Both boys immediately stopped yelling at each other and stared at Peyton.

"Nathan, when was the last time you saw her?" Peyton asked calmly.

"We were in the living room and she left to go get a drink from in the kitchen. But that was like 15 or 20 minutes ago."

"Okay, and you can't find her anywhere in the house?"

"No, I've looked everywhere for her!"

"Damn it!" Lucas yelled as he threw down his drink. He just wanted to find Haley safe and sound.

"Did you check the bedrooms," Peyton asked quietly, knowing what she was suggesting.

"What? Why would……no, no, no, no," a look of horror crossed Nathan's features.

"Oh god no," Lucas whispered, before tearing into the house, with Nathan and Peyton close on his heels.

They had barely made it back into the living room before Tim nearly barreled them down.

"Billy said he saw this guy in the kitchen with Haley. He said she looked pretty wasted," Tim got out between breaths, having obviously been running around looking for them.  
Lucas and Nathan ran off before Tim had even finished talking, both pleading for her to be all right as they dashed toward the hallway.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Haley was trying desperately to stay calm. She knew if she started freaking out now, there was no way she'd be able to help herself. She needed to stall. Nathan and Lucas were both at the party, and would be looking for her by now, right? Yes, yes they were. They were looking for her right now. They'd be here any minute. She just needed to give them a little bit more time. _Oh god, please get here soon_, she pleaded desperately. Her pep talk wasn't working quite like she had hoped.

Her eyes followed Trent around the room as he checked the lock again, making sure it was secure. He then walked over and disappeared into the bathroom. Haley heard a faint _click_, and guessed he had locked the other door to the bathroom because it connected with the room next door.

During these few minutes, Haley tried to move her legs, but she could only slide them a little along the bed. She found she could lift her arms an inch or so, but that wouldn't do her much could. The only thing she could do was speak, and not very loudly at that. It felt like her throat had closed up on her. But she needed to keep him talking. It was the only way she could stall for time.

Haley's heart constricted as Trent made his way back to the bed with a grin on his face. He sat down on the edge of the bed beside her.

"Alone at last."

"Why are you doing this?" Haley tried to keep her voice strong, but it came out as a pitiful sounding whisper.

"Why Haley?" He asked in a mocking tone of voice as he began to run his fingers through her hair. "Because I want you. I have for a very long time." His hand moved to stroke her face. "I loved going to English class because I knew I'd get to sit and look at you for an hour." Trent's leer instantly changed to a frown as he drew his hand back, much to Haley's relief. "But you never noticed me. I was always there, and you never knew it."

"I'm sorry Trent. I really am. But this is no way to go about getting my attention. If you let me go now, we still could be friends." Haley hoped that he would buy it.

Trent sat for a moment, just staring at her, before a crazed look took over and he threw back his head and laughed.

"I don't want to be your friend Haley. I want to be with you. But since you already have a boyfriend, and a backup boyfriend it would seem, this is the only way to get what I want."

He stood up now, and loomed over her.

"And I'm going to enjoy it."

Haley struggled as much as she could when he reached out and grabbed a hold of her shirt, before tugging it up and over her head.

"No! Please, stop this!" She tried to yell, but it came out in a normal tone of voice. She couldn't help the tears that sprang to her eyes.

He stared at her lustfully, relishing the fear in her eyes, before moving down to remove her heels, then eagerly took off her jeans. He stepped back to admire her, clad in only her bra and underwear on the bed.

She shivered in disgust as he trailed his hand from her cheek to her neck, across her chest and belly, and all the way to her thigh. But she was not ready to give up yet.

"So is this the only way you can get girls Trent?" She asked, her voice mocking. "You have to drug them and rape them to get any?"

Trent's gleeful expression turned angry. His eyes hardened and filled with rage.

"How many girls have you done this to Trent? Just the ones you pick, or all those girls who have rejected you?" Haley continued to push, knowing this was her last resort.

"Shut up!" He roared as he raised his hand and slapped her hard across her cheek. But Haley barely flinched. She simply turned her head back to face him and smirked, despite the growing red spot on the cheek.

"Do you hit them too?" She asked quietly, her voice low.

Trent shook with fury. How dare she mock him! He hit her again, this time causing blood to drip down from her lip. Seeing her bleed gave him a little pleasure, but he was still furious with her. He reached out and gently caressed her neck with his hand, before a dark look crossed his features and he tightened his grip on her throat. Haley instantly began gasping for air, her eyes wide in terror as she thrashed on the bed.

After a moment of seeing her at his mercy, he let go and watched in fascination as she took huge gusts of air into her lungs. When she was finally able to breathe normally again, she glared at him.

"Do you kill them too?" She asked, her voice raspy from her struggle to breathe.

Trent's eyes hardened a moment, before a look of delight overcame him. He caught on to what she was trying to do.

"No more stalling _Hales_," he said, mocking Nathan and Lucas's nickname for her. "It's time to play."

He leaned over her and placed a kiss on her belly, before kneeling on the bed, straddling her waist. Placing his hands on either side of her head, he shifted his body so his lower half covered hers, but held his weight with his hands so he wouldn't crush her.

Tears slid down Haley's cheeks when she realized the game was over and she had lost. She sobbed when she felt him place kisses along the length of her neck and shoulder. But just when he had pushed her bra strap away to kiss her where it had rested, a sudden pounding at the door caused them both to jump. Haley eyes were glued to the door, willing it to open. She didn't care who was on the other side, she just wanted someone to save her.

"Haley?!" The muffled shout came through the door.

Haley's eyes shone with joy at the sound of Lucas's voice.

Trent look startled, but he made no movement to get off of Haley, and instead resumed kissing her neck. He couldn't ignore the pounding anymore, however, when the door was kicked in by Nathan, and Lucas, followed by Tim and Peyton, flooded the room.

A look of fury crossed each of their features the instant they rushed in the room and saw what was happening.

In half a second Nathan ripped Trent off of Haley's prone form. As soon as Nathan had pulled him off of her, Lucas swooped in and scooped up Haley in his arms. He whispered comforting words to her while he stroked her hair and wiped the stream of tears that were coming down rapidly from her cheeks. He gently wiped the blood off her chin as rage built up within him when he saw the bruises on her cheek and her neck. The bastard had hit her, and based on the dark bruises that looked like fingers on her neck, had apparently tried to strangle her too.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Nathan threw Trent to Tim to hold, then began punching the guy in the face and stomach, pleased that some type of revenge was being dealt to the bastard. Peyton had run off to call the cops, and satisfied that the situation was now under control, he focused all of his attention on the beautiful girl in his arms.

He sat on the bed, facing away from the door, and while still clutching her to him, managed to get out of his shirt and place is on Haley, saving her from the curious eyes that were crowding around the doorway to the room.

Haley had yet to manage a word, but her tears were slowing down the longer she was held in Lucas's arms. She felt so warm and safe next to him, and it did wonders to calm and comfort her. When he had wiped the last of her tears from her cheeks, she slowly looked up to meet his gaze.

"Hey," Lucas whispered as he brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes.

"Hi," she whispered back, her voice hoarse from sobbing.

"You're safe now," he said softly as he gently stroked her cheek.

"I know," she gave him a weak smile as she leaned into his touch. The sound of sirens could be heard in the distance.

Nathan, after making sure Trent was out cold, motioned for Tim and some other guys to watch him before he slowly approached Lucas and Haley. He squatted down to her level and reached out to push strands of hair off her forehead.

"Hey sweetie."

Haley smiled at him in return.

"You're safe now," he said as he took her hand in his own and held on tight.

Between Lucas and Nathan, Haley had never felt safer in her life.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I hope you guys liked it – I'm not sure how great I am at writing intense scenes so thanks for bearing with me. There's probably only 1 more chapter and an epilogue, but we'll see. Anyways, thanks for reading and sticking with me! Have a wonderful day!!

Until next time,

Western


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own OTH or OTH characters.

AN: So it feels like it has been 10 years since I've updated, and I'm really sorry about that. Not only has life been crazy, but I found myself procrastinating so much with this chapter…I guess because I didn't really want the story to be over. But thanks so much for everyone's reviews!! They always brighten my day! I'm debating on an epilogue or not. If you guys would like one, just let me know and I'd be more than happy to do one. I'm not sure how great of a job I did at wrapping things up. And now, without further ado….

**Chapter 22**

"Will you two sit down? You're driving me crazy!" Peyton said tiredly from the chair she was slouched in, as her eyes tried to follow both of the boys pacing in the waiting room of the hospital.

Lucas paused in mid-stride and glanced at Peyton before resuming his trance-like walk across the tiled room, a worried expression permanently etched on his face. To her surprise, and for the first time in his life, Nathan actually listened to her and plopped into the seat beside her. He rested his elbows on his knees and placed his head in his hands.

"I hate waiting," Nathan muttered.

Peyton leaned toward him and began rubbing his back comfortingly.

"She's going to be just fine Nate. You and Lucas saved her in time," she looked up at Lucas' moving form to make sure he heard her say that too.

"It shouldn't have come to that though," Nathan said, sounding hollow and distant. Lucas stopped pacing and stood across the room, but with his back to them so Peyton couldn't read his facial expression.

"You didn't know it was going to happen Nate. There's nothing you, or anyone, could have done to prevent it."

Nathan's head jerked up as he turned to Peyton. Peyton's heart clinched at the anguished look he gave her. He looked like such a lost and vulnerable little boy.

"I should've gone with her to the kitchen. I shouldn't have let her go off by herself! I should have…." His voice trailed off as he turned away.

"Nathan, you can't lock her up for the rest of her life. Things happen; that's what life is all about. You can't just smother people to try to protect them. You have to let people live their lives. But when things like this do happen, all you can do is help them pick up the pieces and move on."

Nathan knew she was right, but he still couldn't help but feel responsible for what had happened to Haley. He looked up at Lucas, and could tell by the way his head hung down that he felt like it was his fault too.

Before anything else could be said on the matter, a doctor came through the double doors and into the waiting room. Nathan and Peyton instantly leaped up, while Lucas strode forward to meet the doctor halfway.

"Are you here for Haley James?" The doctor asked as his eyes roamed over the three as they nodded. "Where are her parents?"

"They're out of town right now, but have been contacted about….this," Peyton answered.

"How's Haley?" Lucas asked anxiously.

"Miss James will be just fine." The doctor smiled at the instant relief that replaced the worried looks. "We've been working to get the drug out of her system for the last hour, and there was no permanent damage from the attack. She should be waking up in the next few minutes or so."

"Can we see her?" Lucas and Nathan both asked at the same time.

The doctor chuckled at their eagerness.

"Yes, of course." He turned around to motion to a nurse. "Ms. Jones, please show these young lads to Miss James' room."

When he turned around again, the two were already halfway down the hallway, with Ms. Jones struggling to keep up.

He walked towards the young blonde woman who had stayed in the waiting room.

"Don't you want to see your friend too?"

"Oh, uh, I'll go in a little bit. I'll let them have a moment first."

The doctor smiled and started to leave, before pausing and turning to her again.

"Did they get the man who did this?" He asked.

"Yes, he's been arrested."

Relief swept across the older man's face. "Oh good," he said before walking off.

Peyton sat down in her chair again, finally able to rest easy knowing Haley was going to be okay. She hadn't been so sure earlier, when she watched the ambulance take her away. She smiled as she remembered how both Nathan and Lucas argued with the poor paramedics when they were told they weren't allowed to ride in the ambulance. And how both of them had gotten on anyways. She had followed in her car, while Tim stayed back to make sure Trent was arrested.

Haley sure was one lucky girl. She had the love of both of those boys, who would support her and care for her for as long as she let them. But Peyton also knew that the time would come when Haley would have to choose one of them, and let the other one go. It would be a hard choice, even almost impossible, but Peyton knew Haley would follow her heart and make the right decision for herself. Everything would turn out okay.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nathan and Lucas raced down the hall toward Haley's room. Ms. Jones had given up on them a while ago, and had shouted the directions to her room from somewhere behind them. They skidded to a stop in front of her door and looked though the window to see her sleeping peacefully in the hospital bed. Lucas turned the knob and pushed the door open halfway, but stopped when he felt a hand on his arm. Turning around, he looked questioningly at Nathan.

"Luke, uh, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for everything I put you through before. I was an ass, and you didn't deserve any of it."

Nathan almost laughed at the look of shock on Lucas' face.

_'What the hell?'_ Lucas thought. _'Nathan Scott is apologizing??'_

"Yeah, man, we're cool. And I'm sorry for anything I said or did to you too."

"Cool……bro," Nathan said, as a smile broke across his face.

"Yeah, bro." Lucas and Nathan bumped fists and shared a grin, before Nathan interrupted the brotherly moment.

"Let's go get our girl."

They entered the room quietly, only to find Haley awake.

"Hey….bros," she said with a knowing smile that lit up her entire face.

Lucas and Nathan both looked around the room, at anything but each other, embarrassed that she had heard the whole thing, while Haley just went right on smiling.

Finally Nathan fake coughed before asking how she was feeling.

"I'm great now that I can actually move my limbs," she replied, waiting for them to smile. Instead, they both frowned.

"Too soon?" She asked, guessing they weren't ready to joke just yet.

"Waaay too soon Hales. But I'm glad to see you smiling," Lucas said as he and Nathan sat in the chairs on each side of the bed.

"Well, I decided I'm not going to let that jerk run my life. He's not worth it." She said with a stubborn jut of her chin. Haley wanted to be strong for her boys; she was sick of being a weakling they always had to come rescue. She was going to take control of her life, starting now.

"That's my girl," Nathan said as he placed her hand in his.

Not to be outdone, Lucas picked up her other hand.

Haley turned back and forth between the two of them. She looked at Lucas and felt warmth at his tender gaze. Being with him always felt so right. She always felt so safe. Nathan squeezed her hand, making her shift her gaze to him. He had the sweetest smile on his face. Being with Nathan was fun and new and exciting. She needed to do this now. Oh lord, how was she going to find the strength to let one of them down?

"Lucas, could you give me a moment with Nathan?" She asked the blonde.

Lucas' heart sank as he stood up. "Oh, um….sure. I'll just be right outside."

Lucas quietly shut the door behind him, and leaned against the wall outside, closing his eyes to calm his nerves.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hales….I….I…." Nathan trailed off as he looked at the ground, not knowing what to say. He blamed himself completely for what happened.

Haley could see the pain and guilt in his eyes and knew he thought this was his fault.

"Nate, don't you dare try to blame this on yourself," she whispered.

Nathan's gaze shot up and met hers, wondering how she knew what he was thinking.

"But, I should've….if I had been with you this wouldn't have happened."

"No, Nate. This is Trent's fault. And only his fault. Not yours. Not Lucas's. Not anyone else's at that party. Got it?"

"Yeah," he mumbled while looking at the floor again.

"Nate," she said gently. "Look at me."

Nathan slowly raised his eyes to meet her gaze.

"Now repeat after me. 'This is in no way my fault.'"

"Hales…" he trailed off reluctantly.

"No, you are going to say it while looking me in the eye." When he still hadn't said anything, she continued. "Don't make me get out of this hospital bed…" She threatened.

Nathan took a deep breathe before squarely looking her in the eye. "This is in no way my fault."

They stayed like that for a few moments, locked in each other's gaze, before Haley looked away first. "Good. Now was that so hard?" She asked with a small grin.

Nathan returned the smile, before growing serious again. "Hales, are you sure you're okay?"

He couldn't miss the way her smile faltered a moment before she looked out the window.

"I will be," she said quietly. "It might take a while, but I will be." She turned back to Nathan, who waited patiently, seeing that she was trying to say something else.

"Nate….there's, uh, something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh boy, that does not sound good."

When Haley didn't correct him right away, he knew he was right.

"Let me just take a wild guess before you say anything else," Nathan said with a wry grin. "You're in love with Lucas."

Haley's gasp and the startled look on her face was almost comical, but he still felt his heart plunge since it only gave proof to his statement.

"How…how did you know?" Haley asked, still wide-eyed with shock.

Nathan let out a gust of air he didn't realize he'd been holding. "Haley, it's pretty obvious to everyone. I guess I just tried to ignore it for the longest time. But seeing him hold you earlier, the looks on both of your faces….it was impossible to pretend it didn't exist anymore. Plus you practically drooled every time he came into a room," he threw in, trying to lighten the situation for himself.

Haley was still staring at him in surprise, before his last comment sunk in and she playfully hit his arm with a mock outraged "Hey!"

They both fell silent for a moment, not looking at each other, before Haley's soft voice broke the awkward moment.

"Nate…I'm sorry."

Nathan reached out and tipped her chin up until she was looking at him. "Hey, don't be. I should've realized from the start that I didn't have a chance. But we had fun, didn't we?" She nodded at this, before he continued. "I really should've read the signs earlier though, instead of just ignoring them."

"You're a great guy Nate." Haley laughed at the startled look he gave her when she said that. "Don't give me that look. You are. And I know it, and you know it, and I really think you should let everyone else know it too."

"Well, I think I might have to give you a little credit for that."

"You just needed a little push in the right direction. And you'll find the right girl for you someday. And when you do you'll know it's right. Who knows, maybe she's sitting in that waiting room out there," Haley said with a knowing grin.

A grin spread across his face as he shook his head in astonishment. "You sure are one of a kind Haley James." He stood up, then leaned over and placed a gently kiss on her forehead. "Don't ever change that."

He straightened up, then took a step backwards. "I'll send loverboy on in here," he said as he turned to walk out the door.

"Nathan?" Haley called out as he just reached for the door knob.

She waited until he turned around before continuing.

"See you around?" She asked, hopefully.

Nathan smiled. "Yeah, see you around."

Haley looked down at her hands as the door closed behind him, a grin slowly spreading across her face.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas jumped up from his spot on the floor when he heard the door to Haley's room open and close.

Nathan stepped out, and Lucas felt his heart clinch when he saw the slight grin on Nathan's face. _'Just what had gone on in there?'_

Nathan looked around briefly, then spotted Lucas and made his way toward him.

"Your turn," he said as he patted Lucas on the shoulder and gave him a gently push toward her door.

Lucas watched, confused, as Nathan started off down the hallway before turning around and giving Lucas a hard stare.

"Oh yeah, and take care of her, man," Nathan said before throwing a hand up in goodbye as he took off again, heading toward the waiting room.

Lucas moved the few steps it took to reach Haley's room, his heart beginning to soar with hope. _'Did this mean she had picked him? That she loved him?' _There was only one way to find out, so he threw the door open and stepped inside the room, and hopefully toward his future.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As Nathan slowly walked back toward the waiting room, trying to be completely happy for Lucas and Haley, his eyes focused on the pretty blonde still sitting in her chair.

"Hey Peyt," he said, using his old nickname for her.

"Hey Nate," she said as she stood, noticing his sad smile and the way his shoulders sagged. So Haley had made her choice. She opened her arms to him and he gladly stepped into them, taking in all the comfort she was offering. After a minute of holding each other, they pulled apart, and Nathan grinned.

"Wanna get outta here?"

Peyton knew he was hurt. He could try to hide it all he wanted, but she knew him too well. And knew that right now he probably wanted to be far away from this place. And that was something she could help him with.

She nodded, and followed him toward the exit.

"Want to show me that music store you were always talking about?" He asked, referring to a store she had tried to get him to go to countless times when they were together.

"Really? You mean it?" Peyton didn't wait for his reply as she excitedly started chattering away about it. "You'll really love it. It's in this great old warehouse, and they have like every record ever made, and-"

"Do they have any rap?"

"Oh man, I had forgotten about your bad taste in music," Peyton said with a frown as they stepped through the automatic doors. "We'll just have to fix that problem right away."

Nathan's laugh echoed down the hallway as they walked outside and the hospital doors closed behind them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Lucas."

Lucas couldn't help but smile. He had always loved the way she said his name. He took the few steps to her bedside, then slid into the chair Nathan had previously occupied.

Their gazes locked, and he knew something had changed between them. He reached out to gently caress her bruised cheek, and her eyes slowly closed as she leaned into his touch. She reached up and held his hand to her cheek, and when she finally opened her eyes again they were shining with unshed tears.

"Oh Hales," Lucas whispered before moving to sit beside her on the bed and sweeping her up into his strong arms. Haley pressed her face against his chest, and it only took a second for Haley to be consumed by gut wrenching sobs, releasing all of the emotions and sorrow she had been holding back for everyone else's benefit. Lucas stroked her hair and held her while whispering words of comfort, tears filling his own eyes as the girl he loved cried out all the hurt she was feeling.

When her sobs had subsided to little hiccups and sniffles, he shifted so he could see her face and gently wiped away her remaining tears.

"We'll get through this Hales. We'll get through this….together."

Haley managed a weak smile and a little nod, before leaning back and resting her head on his shoulder.

After a few moments Haley broke the comfortable silence.

"Luke?" She said quietly as she reached down to grab his hand, entwining her fingers with his own.

"Yeah?" He whispered as he gazed as their joined hands.

She half-turned so she could look into his blue eyes.

"Luke. I…I-I love you. I always have, and I always will."

The radiant smile that brightened his face told Haley everything she needed to know. But she didn't mind hearing his next words too much either...

"I love you too Hales. Always have, and always will."

She flashed him a smile that rivaled his own before their lips met in an electric kiss. The kiss they'd both been waiting for. For the first time in her life, Haley felt complete. Her other half, her soul mate, had been right in front of her all these years. But she wasn't going to miss out on any more time with the love of her life.

The room slowly faded away from their minds until it was just the two of them, lost in the love they had finally found in each other.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

There you have it! I hope I did okay with the ending. So I know some people really wanted this to be a Naley story, but I started it out with a Laley in mind and so I stuck with my initial thought. In fact, one of the reasons I wrote the story was because there are so many Naleys (which don't get me wrong, I absolutely loooove Naley) out there, and very few Laleys, so I wanted to do something different from the majority. But I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it! It's been fun! And let me know if yall want an epilogue or not. : ) Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews! Have a wonderful day!!

Until next time,

Western


	23. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or OTH characters.

AN: Well here it is, finally! The epilogue! I just want to thank y'all for reading this story and sticking with me through all of my sporadic updates. This has been my favorite story to write and I'm glad I could share it with y'all. I'm working on ideas for another OTH fic, so keep your eyes out for that in the future. I hope y'all enjoy the rest of your summer! And now, without further ado……

Epilogue

_6 months later_

Lucas stepped into the familiar living room, looking around for his girlfriend. _His girlfriend_. After all these months it still sounded so good to him.

He took a step toward the kitchen, before pausing at something he heard. A smile slowly worked its way onto his face, as the faint noise became louder and louder.

She was singing.

He stood there, basking in the sound of Haley's sweet voice as she walked from room to room.

She noticed him the second time she passed by the living room.

"Lucas!"

She hurried toward him, throwing down the pile of clothes she was holding, before jumping into his open arms and showering his face with kisses.

Lucas held her tightly to him, and eagerly kissed her back. Being apart from Haley, even if only for a day, always felt like an eternity. And apparently she felt the same way.

When they had to stop kissing to breathe, Lucas pulled away so he could see her face.

"You know Hales, maybe you should drop out of high school and go be a rock star," he said, half-jokingly. "You certainly sing like one."

Haley tapped her chin as she pretended to think about it, then grinned. "Nah, I'd much rather stay right here with you."

"I'm glad to hear it Haley James."

Lucas leaned in and kissed her once more, this time slowing it down a bit though.

Haley groaned when he pulled away once more.

"I have to fess up and admit that I had another entirely different reason for coming to see you," he said as he leaned toward her and placed his forehead against hers.

"You mean you didn't just come over to kiss me?" Haley asked, pouting.

"Nope, although you almost made me completely forget what I was coming over here to tell you," Lucas teased as he playfully tapped her nose with his finger.

Haley flashed a wicked grin. "I do have some amazing talents."

Lucas couldn't resist a quick chaste kiss, before hooking his arms around her waist and leaning her away from him.

"No more until I get out what I was sent over here to say."

Haley pretended to consider this, before nodding.

"Well, my top secret mission that you almost swayed me from was to come get you and….." He trailed off, knowing that she wouldn't be able to resist not knowing.

"And…." She repeated with raised eyebrows, encouraging him to continue.

"And…..meet everyone down at the café for dinner!" He finished with great enthusiasm.

Haley paused for a moment, wondering if there was more.

"That's it?"

Lucas thought for a moment, before giving a quick nod.

"Yup, that's about it."

Haley hit him in the arm playfully. "You're so mean!" She exclaimed, pulling away from his arms. "You got me all excited and I started thinking we were going to go somewhere….oh I don't know where, but somewhere for exotic than the ca-"

Lucas silenced her with a passionate kiss.

"Are you excited again?" He whispered huskily in her ear when the kiss was over.

Lucas chuckled at Haley's dumbstruck expression. He turned her away from him, then gave her a gently push in the direction on her purse, telling her to go get it so they could go, leaving him to his thoughts.

Lucas was still amazed at how much passion they each still felt in their kisses after all these months. Every kiss was like a first one for them. They still hadn't had sex yet, only kisses. Haley still wasn't ready for much more. The smile on Lucas' face was instantly replaced with a frown when his thoughts drifted to that night so many months ago.

It had taken so much for Haley to get to where she was now. He figured she was probably as close to the old Haley as she'd ever be. 99 percent of the time she was fine, but every once in a while, she would grow silent and her eyes would cloud over as she thought of it. That usually only happened when something triggered that night, like hearing the name Trent.

Haley had told Lucas to be patient with her in regard to making love. And Lucas had told her it didn't matter; that he would wait forever. He was just glad she was his.

Haley reentered the room, looking much less dazed than she had when she'd left.

"Ready?" He asked, holding out his hand to her.

"Ready," she said as she intertwined her fingers with his.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas and Haley were the last to arrive at Karen's. They slid into the two empty chairs and jumped right into the conversation.

Haley took the time to look around at the group. She smiled when she saw that Nathan had his arm slung around Peyton's shoulders. Those two had been going strong over the last months, and had become very close friends with Haley and Lucas. Nathan noticed Haley smiling at them, and gave her a friendly wink before looking back at his girlfriend.

On the other side of them were Brooke and her new boyfriend Chase, who had surprisingly been allowed to stick around longer than any of her other boyfriends combined.

"Haaaley. Hello?" Peyton waved a hand in front of Haley's face.

"Huh? Oh sorry, what did I miss?" Haley asked with a sheepish look.

"I just asked what you thought about threesomes?" Brook asked innocently.

Haley turned bright red as the table erupted in laughter at her distraction, before moving on to other topics.

Lucas had been antsy since they sat down. He was waiting for the perfect moment, and after looking outside for the tenth time, decided that moment was now.

"Hey Hales, can I show you something?" He asked as he stood up.

"Yeah, sure," she said as she stood as well, and took the hand he offered.

Lucas led them to the back of the café, while the rest of the group shared meaningful looks and grins.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It only took Haley a moment to realize just where Lucas was taking her. She smiled as they climbed the familiar steps, hand in hand and went through the door leading to the roof. To their special place.

Haley closed her eyes in bliss as the cool breeze brushed across her face, playing with her hair. Lucas stepped behind her and circled his arms around her waist as she leaned into him.

The sun was just beginning to set, as shades of pink and orange streaked the sky. Lucas and Haley enjoyed the view and each others company in silence. It was only once the sun had completely set and the stars were present that Lucas turned Haley in his arms until she was facing him. He leaned in for a quick kiss, before sliding his arms away from her waist until he was holding each of her small hands within his own.

"Hales."

The one word sent shivers down Haley's spine.

"Yeah," she whispered back.

It had grown dark now, with only the stars and the moon as a source of light. Lucas admired Haley's face in the soft glow of the moon.

"Hales, I have loved you forever. And I will continue to love you forever. Even when the last star burns out, I will still be loving you."

Haley's eyes glistened with tears as Lucas pulled out a small velvet box from his pocket.

"I know we may be young, but I know you are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with."

He opened the box to reveal a simple, silver band.

"This is a promise ring Hales. I know we're not ready for marriage yet, but when we are, I want to walk down that aisle with you by my side. So please accept this ring as a testament and promise of the love we have for each other."

Tears of joy ran down Haley's face. She could only manage to nod an enthusiastic yes as she was so speechless.

Lucas lit up as he slipped the ring onto her finger. She admired it for a moment, before leaping into his arms and showering him with kisses.

"I love you so much Lucas," she whispered in his ear when she could manage to talk again. "I will love you forever."

And as sure as she was of the stars in the sky, Haley knew she would never love anyone else but Lucas. He was her best friend. The love of her life. Her hero. Her everything.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Well, there it is! Hope y'all liked it and didn't think it was too cheesy. Feel free to leave me any last thoughts y'all have about the story. Thanks again for reading! And until next time,

Western


End file.
